Questions and Answers
by Justicerocks
Summary: One night never just means one night. Jules\Sam
1. Questions and Answers

A\N I was so happy when I saw Flashpoint listed as a TV show catagory on this site it made my day, hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclamber: I don't own Flashpoint, or Tim Hortan's, so please don't sue me.

**Questions and answers**

It was a quiet morning when Jules walked into the SRU break room with a Tim Horton's coffee in one hand and the Toronto Star in the other. She was usually the first one there in about 20 minutes everybody else would come in already in deep conversation about family or sports, something she didn't really know a lot about.

"Hey, Jules you stopped at Timmy's too?" Sam Braddock said as he walked into the break room with a coffee and a doughnut.

Startled Jules looked up at her newest team member Sam had only been on the team for three weeks and he was defiantly a bit cocky and edgy, Jules had defiantly noticed that. She had also noticed his blue eyes, blonde hair and jokes that no one else thought were funny. "Yea," she answered as he sat down beside her. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked him putting down the news paper.

"I could ask you the same question." He told her as he smiled a little bit and he could see Jules blushing just a little bit he knew she liked him.

"I always come early. What's your excuse?" She said sarcastically as she picked up the paper again.

"I wanted to see if I could use that simulated shooting rang again." He told her. "That and I was late yesterday so-" He trailed off.

Jules laughed a little bit she remembered that Greg and Ed were defiantly not impressed when he walked into briefing ten minutes late saying he was stuck in traffic. "Your plan is too come in early everyday, from now on?" She asked.

"I certainly don't want to be late ever again." He smiled a little bit. "That was not good at all, and I really do want you guys to like me."

"We like you, we just don't trust you." Jules told him, she always told the truth. "I know you're trying your best but this isn't the army there are no enemies, and it's defiantly not black and white."

"Well if I was allowed to do anything maybe I'd figure that out." He snapped suddenly at her.

"We don't need three snipers Sam." Jules told him she was getting a little frustrated not too.

"Then why was I hired?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but we certainly don't need you." Jules told him as she threw out her coffee cup in the garbage and went to sit back down.

"We come in peace." Spike told Jules and Sam as he opened the door and he walked in followed closely by Lou.

"We could hear you all the way down the hall what's going on?" Lou asked them even though his question was directed at both of them he was looking at Jules.

"Nothing." They answered at the same time.

"Briefing in five." Greg told them as he walked into the room, "Tim Hortens must love us." He laughed as he saw all of there cups on coffee. "Where's yours?" He turned to Jules and asked.

"I finished it." She told him simply.

"Sam, remember." Spike said to Sam as he walked towards the door.

"Yea, yea." Sam waved, to him as Lou and him walked out of the room and towards their briefing room.

"Remember what?" Jules asked after Spike and Lou had left.

"Nothing." Sam told her, then changing the subject he asked "After work tonight, do you want to go for a drink?" He asked her as he saw her face change.

Laughing a little, Jules said "Yea Sam that's kinda what we do every night."

"No, I mean just you and me." He clarified.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Well, not a date if you don't want it too be." Sam told her nervously he didn't want her too say no.

"I don't date team mates." She told him cutting to the chase she didn't like to use all of those excuses.

"Ok, if I wasn't a team mate would you go out with me?" He asked her, he didn't want to push the issue to much maybe she had a bad experience with dating a co worker before.

"Sam if you and I didn't work together we wouldn't know each other. Jules told him as she walked towards the door briefing was in two minutes. "I like you a lot but I can't go out with you."

"Then what do you want to do Jules? We can't-" Sam began telling her as she interrupted him again.

"Sam I-" She was about to tell her before that annoying beeping sound came on.

"TEAM ONE YOU HAVE A CALL!" The voice repeated over and over again.

Sighing Jules walked out the door and started walking towards the garage she knew Sam was behind her but she didn't want too say anything it was better he didn't know. She didn't know if she could trust him yet.

TBC

A\N Hope you liked it, please review


	2. You and Jules?

A\N Thank you to everybody who reviewd

Disclaimer: I do now own Flashpoint or the Toronto Maple Leafs although I would like to own both :D

**You and Jules?**

Sam, ride with Jules and fix whatever problem you have before Ed and Sarge kill you both." Wordy told Sam as he started walking to the SVU Spike and Lou were already in.

"We don't-" Sam tried to explain but he finally gave up. "Fine." He sighed, "but if we crash it's your fault."

"That's fine as ling as you talk to her." Wordy told the younger man who clearly had feelings for Jules.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jules told Sam as he got into the passenger seat of the SVU she was driving, proving her point to him she turned up the radio station which was playing Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl.

"That's fine, we don't have to talk." Sam told her as he put on his seat belt, and changed the radio station to a Heavy Metal station.

Jules sighed as she followed the SUV Lou was driving. "This is my car." Jules told him as she changed the radio station back.

"How do you know?" Sam asked as he turned the radio off completely.

"You're unbelievable." Jules sighed again getting pretty annoyed at Sam. The music was the only thing keeping them entertained since they clearly couldn't have a normal conversation.

Getting tired of the awkward silence Sam said. "I'm sorry about what happened in the break room, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I know you're sorry" Jules told him still a little bit angry. "So am I."

"What did you do?" Sam asked a little confused as he tried to remember what had hapned less then an hour ago.

"We do need three snipers and give it time Ed and Sarge will trust you and Spike will be playing pranks on you. Jules told him as she tried to smile; she knew Sam was still struggling to fit in to the tight unit of people, who had already spent years working with each other.

"Thanks." Sam smiled at her, as they got out of the SUV and got out there equipment from the trunk.

"Yep." She smiled back, mabye Sam was cute and maybe she did like him but she couldn't date him, she didn't date teammates and she wasn't going to make exceptions, even though she really wanted to.

Walking quickly up to his new friend Spike asked "Why didn't you come with us"

"You know Jules doesn't date teammate." Lou whispered as he walked up to them.

"Yea I know." Sam said, he couldn't stop smiling, as he looked over at Jules.

"Somebody's in love." Spike said sarcastically as he and Lou both laughed at Sam.

Snapping quickly out of his gaze Sam turned to his friends and said "I'm not, in love with Jules, she has a boyfriend." Sam told them as he finished outing on his bullet proof vest.

Looking at Spike and then back at Sam Lou said, "No she doesn't." As they walked over to where the rest of there team was already standing.

"That surprises me." Sam said as Spike and Lou both rolled there eyes.

"Focus on your work will talk more at the game. Lou told his friend it was Saturday and he, Spike and Sam were going to a Leafs game.

**Ten hours later**

"Jules, you ok?" Sam asked as he walked into her dressing room to find her crying, they had a rough day a dad wanted custody of his two young kids because his ex wife was a druggy and when the court gave his ex wife custody he took all three of them plus his ex's new boyfriend hostage in there apartment. Jules had to shoot both parents in the end because they started shooting at each other and pointing there guns at Greg.

"I just killed two people and got interrogated by SIU for three hours straight, would you be ok?" Jules asked him sarcastically as she whipped tears off of her face with the back of her hand.

"No." Sam told her gently as he sat down beside her on the ground. "Were going out for drinks, but if you don't want to come that's fine." Sam said as he put a loose hair gently behind her ear.

"I just can't face everybody yet." Jules told him she didn't want to see anybody see her crying, especially Sam but out of all the members of her team she was glad that Sam was the one sitting beside her.

"Ok, give me two seconds I'll go tell them were not going." Sam said as he stood up and started walking towards the door of the female dressing room.

"Sam, you don't have to stay here with me." Jules told him, as she whipped more tears off of her face. "I'm fine really." She suddenly felt bad that he wanted to stay with her.

"I'm not I'm just not going." Sam told her as he walked out the door, not leaving anytime for Jules to argue back,

"That's the same thing." Jules sighed to herself why didn't Sam just leave her she was fine.

"Sam you really didn't have to stay with me." Jules told him as he walked back into her dressing room and sat down beside her again, this time sitting a little closer.

"Yes I did." Sam smiled. He didn't want to leave her alone not when she was like this, he knew what it was like to feel sad about something you didn't want to do he felt the same thing every time he killed somebody when he was fighting in Afghanistan.

"It's Saturday night, where were you, Spike and Lou going after drinks?" Jules asked she remembered Spike reminding Sam about something it had to be something he didn't really want to go to.

"Leafs game." Sam told her as he got ready for the yelling that was about to come if Jules knew anything about Sam she knew that he loved hockey and he loved the Toronto Maple Leafs.

"You're not going to a Maple Leafs game because I'm upset?" Jules asked him "you're crazy." She said he must really, really like me, she thought, she had mixed feelings about that half of her loved that he liked her because she secretly liked him to but the other half didn't because of the stupid rule that she had made along time ago that she wasn't going to date teammates.

"No, I'm not." Sam told her as he looked into her eyes he would give anything to kiss her but it wasn't the time he didn't want to take advantage of her, and he knew she would kill him if he did because she had made it perfectly clear she didn't date teammates.

"Yes, you are." Jules told him as she moved closer to him and kissed him. "But I'm glad you are." Jules told him after she kissed him but that's all she could say as Sam kissed her…..

**Monday Morning**

"Sam! Wait up!" Spike yelled as he caught up to his new friend in the parking lot of the police station, Sam turned around and waited for Spike to catch up to him then they continued walking.

"Hey, Spike how was the game?" Sam asked, knowing that he wouln't get out of telling Spike about his night with Jules.

"They won 3-2 it was a great game. How was your night with Jules?" Spike wanted to know.

"It was good." Sam told him. That was all he or anybody else was going to get out of him.

"Good in what way?" Spike asked as they walked into the heated police station and headed towards the SRU unit.

"Don't go there." Sam warned. "Jules will kill me."

"So you are dating her." Spike told him. "Wow I didn't think she made exceptions."

"I'm not talking about this." Sam told him as they walked into the male dressing room and headed towards there lockers.

"Not talking about what?" Ed asked them, as he closed his locker and looked at both young men.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it please review :D


	3. Personal Connection

A\N A huge thank you to everybody that has reviwed and read, anybody who knows what's wrong with Jules get's a big cyber cookie :D have fun

**Personal Connection**

"Jules come on I need to take a shower!" Sam yelled through his bathroom door. Jules and him weren't actually dating they were just having sex ether way though every morning for the last two weeks Jules had hogged her or Sam's bathroom until they had to leave for work.

"Fine!" Jules told him as she opened the door her hair wet and her face pale and sweaty, she did not look very happy. She hadn't been feeling very well and she didn't want to think of why she wasn't.

"Thank you." Sam told her as he started to walk into the bathroom but then he turned around. "Jules were you throwing up?" Sam asked her as he saw she hadn't flushed the toilet.

"Yea, so what do you care?" Jules asked nastily as she walked past him.

"Jules I care a lot you know I do." Sam told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" He asked as he turned her around in his arms so she was facing him.

"Nothing." Jules lied. "I think I need to go home." She decided as she walked towards his front door, not turning back to look at him, or even say good-bye.

"Yea, ok," Sam said, "I'll see you at work." He said before she closed the door. What's wrong with her? He thought as he walked back towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Sam was walking into the Police department and towards the SRU gym. "Sam what did you do to Jules, she's totally pissed at you." Spike said as he walked into the gym and headed towards the weights

Sighing Sam said "I didn't do anything. At least I don't think I did." He thought about what he could have done to upset Jules.

"Well she's mad at you and Ed and Sarge are talking to your old boss in the Briefing room." He added as he walked off of one the treadmills and poured water over his sweaty head.

"What? Why are they doing that?" Sam asked as he started lifting weights.

"Don't ask me, I just know that they are." Spike told him as he changed the channel on the TV from the news to cartoons.

"Yea and your old boss didn't look very happy." Lou added as he changed the channel back to the news

Smiling a little Sam said "I think everybody's mad at me today."

"You think?" Spike and Lou laughed at the same time.

"Sam mind if we have a word?" Greg asked as he walked into the gym, his face was serious.

"Yea sure" Sam sighed as he followed his boss towards the briefing room. "What's up?" He asked.

"As you probably already know a bomb was planted at base and it killed five people and wounded several others. Were moving to another base for now but were short on soldiers." Sam's former CO Lieutenant Bradley Hill told him. "Sergeant Parker told me that you've made some process here and you fit in with the rest of the team nicely.

"Yes sir I do, I love working here." Sam told him not liking where this conversation was going at all/

"That's why I'm sorry I have to do this. You have one month until you're to report to Kandahar, to be apart of JTTF 5 I'll be in touch. Lieutenant Hill added before he walked out the door.

"He can't- can he do that?" Sam asked Greg and Ed, as he turned to face them. "It must say somewhere in fine print that they can't do that."

"Sorry Sam he can." Ed told him. Sam was a good sniper and a good cop and he was probably a good solider. At least that's' what Lieutenant Hill had told him and Greg.

"I don't want to go back that's why I left." Sam told them. He didn't like that order one bit and if he was on speaking terms with his father he would ask him why, but he wasn't and he knew his father couldn't and or wouldn't do anything about his situation.

"There's nothing we can do sorry." Greg told him. "Briefing's in three minutes."

"Ok." Sam nodded as he walked out the door and towards the male dressing room not wanting to talk to anybody.

"What was that about?" Jules asked as she walked out of her dressing room and up to him her face was still a little pale but she seemed to be in a better mood.

"I have a month until I have to report to Kandahar again." Sam told her as he walked into the male dressing room and left Jules standing there completely speechless.

"What do you mean a month until you report to Kandahar?" Jules asked as she followed him into the male dressing room, not caring if anybody was in there changing..

"Jules, get out this is the male dressing room." Sam told her as he turned around to face her. "You could get suspended if anybody catches you in here."

"Oh, please you're not allowed in my dressing room and you go in there all the time it's no big deal." Jules told him. "Answer my question, what do you mean you have to report to Kandahar in a month?" Jules asked him again.

"I've been ordered my former CO back to active duty. In one month I'm back in Kandahar fighting." Sam told her as he took off his shirt.

"Can they do that?" Jules asked him, as she tried not to look at his bare chest.

"Apparently they can." Sam told her. "You want to tell me what's going to with you?" He asked her "If you're sick you should be at home resting."

"I'm not sick and I'm fine I just don't want you to go." Jules told him as she walked towards the door. "Come on we don't want to be late for briefing, she told him as he finished getting changed.

"Why?" Sam asked her as he followed her out of the door and up the steps. "This morning you hated me."

"I was mad at you, I still love you, don't worry." Jules told him but then she stopped did she just tell him that she loved him?

"You still what?" Sam asked her as he also stopped walking did Jules just say she loved him?

Turning around to face him Jules said "I don't- I mean I-" She began before Sam kissed her.

"I love you to." He said after there lips had broken apart. "Come on we don't want to be late." he told her as he grabbed her hand

"You can say that again." Jules whispered under her breath as she followed Sam towards the briefing room.

TBC

A\N Hope you liked it, cyber cookies await anybody who knows the answer to the not so secert question :D


	4. Why shouln't I?

A\N Thanks to everybody that had added the story to there favourites list that really makes me happy :D Hope everyone likes this chapter.

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint as much as I wishI did, if I did Jules\Sam would so be cannon oh and we'd would have already seen the final four episodes of the first season, TPTB if you're reading this I love you :D lol.

**Why shouldn't I?**

"Jules, I need to talk to you." Wordy told her after briefing one day as he caught up to her in the hallway.

"Ok, what's up?" Jules asked as she followed him towards the break room. Trying to think of an excuse to why she wouldn't be able to drink coffee.

"Were planning a going away surprise party for Sam were all doing something your job is to make sure he doesn't go home and to give me your key to his apartment so I can make a copy." Wordy told he they entered the break room

"Frowning a little Jules asked "What makes you think I have a key to his apartment?" Did Wordy know they were dating were they really that obvious?

"Jules, come on the sooner you give it to me the sooner you can have it back." Wordy told her as he held out his hands

"Fine, it's in my bag, I'll go get it." Jules told him, "When's the party?" She asked.

"Friday he's leaving on Tuesday." Wordy reminded her. "But I'm sure you already know that." He added when he saw the sad look on her face, they must really like each other he thought.

"Yea, I do." Jules told him as she made her way to her dressing room. She couldn't believe Sam was leaving in less then a week.

"Jules, can I talk to you?" Dr. Lauria walked up to her and asked as she was walking down the hallway

"Doc, what are you doing here?" Jules asked her a little surprised as she started walking down the steps.

"You weren't yourself yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Doctor Lauria told her as she followed her into the dressing room stopping at the door frame.

"I'm fine." Jules lied she was getting pretty good at lying to everybody she knew.

"Sam leaving must be pretty hard on you." Lauria said.She had noticed that they had gotten to be pretty close over the past month

"Yea, it's hard on all of us." Jules told her as she got her copy of Sam's house key from her bag and started walking back towards the door.

"You seem really close." Lauria commented. "This would go a lot better if you let me in." She added as Jules walked out into the hallway completely ignoring her.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I wish Sam didn't have to leave? That I'm scared I might never see him again?" Jules asked as she broke down in tears.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Lauria told her as she walked towards her.

"That is the truth." Jules said as she whipped tears from her eyes and walked out of the room, and walked into the break room. "Don't loose them." Jules told Wordy as she handed him her keys.

"Don't worry I won't." Wordy told her as he put the keys in his pocket and took another sip of hid coffee which Jules whished she could have.

"She actually had keys to his apartment that's-" Lou began saying but he had to stop when Sam walked back into the room. "Great Spike." Lou said instead so he wouldn't say really lucky for us.

"Yea, ok." Spike said playing along although he didn't know what Lou was thinking.

"What did Spike do?" Sam asked as he sat down on the couch beside Jules and put his arm around her. All of team one as far a he knee had figured out they were dating so he didn't think there was any reason to hide it.

"He dumped his girlfriend because she didn't like pasta." Jules said laughing at the stare Spike was giving her.

"Ok, I don't want to know why you did that." Sam turned to Spike and said as he laughed a little.

"I'm thinking she wasn't that hot ether." Lou said having fun watching Spike's face.

"She was and she wanted to break up with me." Spike told him he was good at acting which Sam and Lou both knew.

"She broke up with you?" Ed asked. "I think that's the first time that's ever-" He began but stopped when that annoying computer voice saying they got a call came on.

"Finally," Spike said as he jumped up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked towards the door.

**Thirteen Hours later**

It was 1:00 in the morning by the time Sam finally got home all he wanted to do was go to sleep not pack or see Jules or anybody eles all he wanted to do was sleep, but Jules said she was worried about him so she followed him back to his apartment. "Sam opened the door!" She said through his door.

"Where's your key?" Sam asked her as he opened his door and let her in she looked tired to but he was happy she was here.

"I uh lost it." Jules lied to him. "Don't worry I think I know where it is." She lied again as she saw his face change.

"It doesn't matter in a few days I won't be living here anymore." Sam said sadly as he looked around at the things in boxes.

"Can't you keep it?" Jules asked him, his apartment was much bigger then hers. It has three bedrooms a bigger kitchen two bathrooms and a bigger main room. Her small apartment only had two small rooms a small kitchen one small bathroom and a small main room.

"There's no point." Sam sighed. "I'd just be paying rent on an apartment nobody is living in.

"Yes there is." Jules told him. "I could live here, it's closer to work then my apartment is its bigger half my stuff is already here and I like it better then my apartment." Jules smiled.

"If you do that you'd really need to find your key again." Sam said as he kissed her. "I think that's a good idea." He told her. "But its 1:00 in the morning we can talk about it later." he said walking towards his bedroom.

"I can sleep on the couch." Jules told him she didn't know if they should be sleeping together, she wasn't feeling well and she didn't want Sam touching her.

"Are you crazy, Jules come on?" Sam said as he walked up to her and took her hand. "I shouldn't have to invite you anymore." He laughed. "We've been dating for four months."

"No three months almost three." Jules told him as she let him lead her towards his bedroom she would just say she was too tired.

"Oh, yea how did you remember that?" Sam asked her as he took off his shirt and climbed into his bed

"Woman, are better at remembering those things." Jules smiled a little as she climbed into bed, she was wearing her t-shirt but she had taken off her pants because she couldn't sleep in jeans.

TBC

A\N Next chapter the not so secert, secert is reveled I hope everybody knows what it is, :D


	5. Surprise I'm Late! Part one

A\N Thank you to everybody that was reviewed, and now without further ado here is the chapter you've all been waiting for... enjoy :D

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint, I also do not on Tim Hortan's I only eat there doughts and enjoy there sandwhiches and ok I admit it there coffee I love coffee and I only had it once :D

**Surprise I'm late part one**

"Jules what did you get Sam?" Spike asked as she walked into the gym on Friday morning looking worse then she did the day before. Spike and Lou hadn't seemed too noticed but she expected Greg, Ed and Wordy to, mainly because Greg had been putting her in the Trailer as his secondary for the past week.

"Why? What did you get him?" Jules asked as she got onto one of the treadmills as looked at him, he was on the treadmill beside hers.

"I got him a joke book." Spike told her. "He probably needs something funny in Kandahar. "What did you get him?" Spike asked again. He knew it would be something really big but he didn't know what and that wasn't without trying he had looked everywhere he could think of in the SRU unit as to where she might have hidden it.

"You'll find out tonight." Jules told him. She didn't want Spike to know she even got Sam anything even if it was a lie. Spike wasn't good at keeping secrets, which even he knew.

"You did get him something right?" Spike asked her as he started lifting weights. "Everybody got him something, if you don't get him something it's going to look really bad."

"Yea I got him something." Jules told him as she got off of the treadmill and got a drink of water from her water bottle.

"Jules here's your coffee." Sam said handing Jules a cup of Tim Horton's coffee as he walked into the gym with Lou who was carrying the other cups of coffees.

"Uh, I don't feel like coffee." Jules lied as she handed it back to him. She did feel like coffee but she couldn't have any and she was expecting Lou, Sam and Spike to go nuts saying she was crazy or sick.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Lou asked in disbelief as he jumped off the stationary bike and walked over to her.

"Yea she did." Sam said. "Jules what's wrong?" he asked as he put his hand over her forehead to see if she had a fever she did have a slight one which made him a little worried.

"Ok, I didn't want to say anything before but that's not the right kind." Jules lied again as she put her own hand over her forehead and sighed she whished she could drink coffee.

"Yes it is." Sam, Spike and Lou told her at the same time.

"No it's not." She told them as she walked towards her dressing room without another word. I can't do this anymore, she thought as she put her bag on the counter and began to cry.

"So do you and Jules have any plans for tonight?" Spike asked Sam as he Sam and Lou started walking towards the male dressing room.

"Yea we're going out for dinner." Sam told him. "But that's all I'm telling you." Sam told them he knew they wanted to know more. Especially Spike.

"That's fine I think I know what's going on after dinner." Lou smiled as he and Spike laughed.

"Yea, desert." Spike smiled as he opened his locker. "Really, really good desert."

"Shut up." Sam said smiling as he opened his locker whcih was rigth beside Spike's.

"What it's not good?" Spike asked. "I always thought it would be." He said as he took of his shirt.

"Just shut up ok." Sam told him sarcasticly as he put on his black uniform shirt.

"Yea, ok." Spike said, "I think briefings in five minutes." Spike said looking at the clock on the dressing room wall.

"You'd be right about that." Ed told Spike as he walked into the dressing room with Wordy right behind him.

"Sam why isn't your locker cleared out yet?" Lou noticed as he walked by. Sam still had pictures up, most of the pictures were of him and Jules and some where of him and Spike and Lou at hockey games or other places.

"Oh, I was going to clear it out tonight." Sam said as he took down the pictures. "Might as well do it now." He sighed as he put them on the bench beside him

"What about your house? I haven't seen an ad in the paper yet." Wordy said as he opened his locker that was beside Spike's.

"Uh, Jules decided she liked it so she's moving in." Sam told him as he closed his locker and sat down on the bench.

"Well I can see that it's bigger then her tiny apartment." Spike said, then when everybody looked at him he added "Not that I've ever been in her apartment she's just told me."

"You better not have been in her apartment in the last three months." Sam told Spike as he closed his locker door to and walked towards him.

"I was in there once to pick her up a few times," Spike told him. When he was nervous he talked really fast and he got his sentences mixed up.

"Yea, I know I was joking." Sam smiled as he stood up and started walked towards the door.

"I know that." Spike told him inconvincibly as Lou tried very hard not to laugh as he followed them out the door.

"Sure." Lou finally laughed as Spike hit him. "Hey!" He said as he hit him back.

"Ok, enough fun it's time for briefing." Ed told them as he walked out of the dressing room faster then them turned to them and said "Briefing room now!"

"What about Wordy?" Spike asked as he walked slowly towards the briefing room.

"Spike." Sam and Lou whisperd at the same time, saying something like that to Ed would really get him in hot water.

"Mind your own business, Spike." Ed told him as he started walking behind him, once he saw that Wordy was coming.

"Yes boss." Spike said just loud enough for Ed to hear.

"Jules why did you get water, we can take a taxi home, or we can even walk." Sam told her. They were having dinner at a fancy restaurant and instead of ordering wine Jules ordered water which was very weird.

"I don't know, Sam maybe I feel like water." Jules told him sarcastically, she hated being so mean to him but he was gone in a few days.

"You never feel like water, which is all I've seen you drink for the past three almost four months." Sam told her. "What's going on Jules and I want to know the truth before I go back to Kandahar. I want to know, are you pregnant? " Sam asked her. Her being pregnant was the only thing he could come up with and the only reason why she wouldn't be drinking coffee or wine.

"If I was, what would you do?" Jules asked him as she took a sip of her water that was now placed on the table in front of her.

"I don't know Jules I don't know what I would do." Sam told her honestly, and that was the truth he had absolutely no idea what he would do and he had been thinking about it all day.

"Would you stay in Canada?" Jules asked him, as she took another sip of water.

"I wish I could Jules but I can't I have to go back to Afghanistan to. If I don't the army will put me in jail and I know you don't want to have a boyfriend that's in jail." Sam told her trying to smile at the very tough situation they were in.

"Jail's better then Afghanistan." Jules told him, she hated the army for making Sam go back to Afghanistan to fight.

"If it makes you feel any better it's only for a year unless I get hurt or I take leaves to come back to see you." Sam told her, trying to make it sound better then it actually was.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jules asked him as she whipped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. In one year-" Jules stopped mid sentence

"In one year what?" Sam asked her, "Jules you didn't answer my question are you pregnant?"

TBC

A\N Please don't kill me for the clifhanger ending, actully everybody should already have a cyber cookie which means you know so, it's not a clif hanger ending :D


	6. Surprise I'm Late! Part Two

A\N Thank you to everybody that has reviewd, I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint, if I did I would be in it as Ed's son's Clark's girlfriend, or maybe Jules younger sister, or Sam's daughter or...

**Surprise I'm late part two  
**

Jules just nodded her head as she began to cry more. "The first month I didn't want to believe it, and then when I started throwing up, I stopped drinking coffee just to be sure and three positive pregnancy tests and a doctor's appointment after those I knew I was.

"When did you have the doctor's appointment?" Sam asked as he lowered his voice a little not wanting everybody to hear what they were talking about.

"When I told you I had a dentist appointment." Jules told him. "I'm actually really surprised no one figured it out especially when I stopped drinking coffee.

"Wordy and Ed probably know." Sam told her. "Greg to maybe that's why you've been secondary and I thought it was because I was a better sniper then you." He smiled.

"Yea, they probably do, and in your dreams and only in your dreams are you a better sniper then me," she smiled then her face was a little more serious. "This is going to be easy to say since you're going to be a million miles away on Tuesday but-" Jules began but stopped when Sam reached his hands over the table and placed them on top of hers.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I want to be apart of are baby's life. Sam told her. "And now I have one more reason not to die in Afghanistan."

Jules smiled and said "I wish all men were like you.

"No you don't." Sam told her. "I've seen things that people shouldn't see and I've made a lot of mistakes."

"Wow, Jules was right Sam's apartment is huge." Lou said as they walked into Sam's apartment to get set up for his surprise party. "How does he afford this? I know what he makes because I make the same.

"Your dad isn't Deputy Director of the Canadian Military." Ed said as he closed the front door.

"His is? Why didn't I know that?" Lou asked, that was new information to him.

" So young so much to learn. Spike said as he passed Lou patting him on the back "He has three bedrooms. Why does he have three bedrooms?" Spike asked. "He only needs one."

"Well he might need two, you don't know." Wordy told him. "Go call Jules and tell her were here.

"Why would they need two?" Spike asked pretending to be surprised.

"Spike! Call Jules!" Ed told him getting a little frustrated.

"I will after I find out who's replacing Sam." Spike said. "Is it someone I know?" He asked he hoped it was a woman that was hot.

"Go call Jules, and then maybe will tell you." Greg told him again, he wasn't going to tell him but at least it might be good motivation for him.

"Just tell her were here and ask what time they'll be here." Wordy told him, when he didn't get out his cell phone.

"Fine I'll do that." Spike said as he pressed a speed dial number on his cell phone.

"Jules, do you know if you're having a boy or girl yet?" Sam asked as they walked hand and hand in downtown Toronto they were walking to Sam's apartment and they were about thirty minutes away.

"No, I have another appointment on Thursday." Jules told him. "Don't worry I'll email you and tell you." Jules told him. "You have to try and come back for Christmas at least one day." She said.

"I'll try but everybody wants to see there family on Christmas." Sam told her. "I want to come back in June, so I might not be able to come back on Christmas."

"What's in June?" Jules asked and then she figured it out. "Yea I want you to come back in June to." She said as her cell phone rang "It's Spike again. I'm going to kill him." She said as she answered her phone "What?" She asked Spike, she knew he was calling about Sam's party but Sam didn't know that he was so she had to sound upset. "Yea, Spike I promise I will." She said as she hung up her phone and turned it off, before putting it in her coat pocket.

"What did he want?" Sam asked her as he held onto her hand again.

"He wanted me to tell you that you can pick up the present he got you tomorrow at his house if you want."

"I told him that I would already." Sam sighed. "Why doesn't he believe me?"

"I guess he wanted to make sure." Jules told him. "Can you walk any faster I'm freezing." Jules told him as she rubbed her hands together.

"Were almost there, just a block away." Sam reminded her as he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders "Then he can have the heat on as high as you want."

"Yea, I know." Jules smiled as they walked down his street.

"I'm going to miss that smile." Sam told her as they walked up the driveway of his townhouse.

"I'm going to miss you." She told him as she hugged his arm. "I wish you didn't have to go." She told him as he opened the door.

"Hey, Samo." Spike said as he and Jules walked into the apartment.

"Oh my gosh." Sam said a little confused "How did you get into my apartment." He asked them.

"Ask Jules." Wordy told him as he handed Jules back her keys.

"Thanks." She smiled as she put them safely into her purse.

"You knew that's why you wanted to walk, and why you didn't have your key." Sam said.

"Yea." Jules smiled, and that's the only reason she shivered still very cold "I'm going to go make some hot chocolate."

"No beer or wine?" Spike asked as he walked in front of her, not letting her move.

"Spike you're so childish let me go." Jules told him as he grabbed her arm lightly. "Come on Spike don't make me hit you."

"Fine." Spike smiled. "I hope the hot chocolate you're having doesn't taste like coffee. I'll still it from you if it smells like coffee so no coffee."

"Spike she told me already she won't have caffeine." Sam reassured him as he walked up to him.

"Wait what are we talking about?" Greg asked them as he stopped talking to Ed and Wordy and turned to face them.

"Jules is pregnant." Lou told him, smiling. Him and Spike had figured it out in the afternoon.

"I knew that." Greg said. "That's why you were always in the trailer.

"Yea that's what I thought, not because I'm a better shot then Sam even thought I am." She smiled.

Putting his arms around her waist Sam said "I don't think so."

"Yea, yea." Jules smiled. "Don't wreak your final four days."

"You don't want to do that." Ed told Sam, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yea, Sam, way to go." Spike smiled.

" I don't know why I wish I didn't have to leave on Tuesday." Sam joked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Because you love us." Spike told him. "Especially me because I got you the best gift."

"No, I think Jules present is the best." Greg said.

"Sorry Spike I think Jules's present is the best but yours is a close second." Sam told his friend.

"Sam, Jules I need to talk to you." Greg told them as they walked into the SRU at 8:00 on Saturday morning. "In my office." He motioned for them to follow him.

Jules sighed as she followed her boss she knew what this was about. The Police department handbook said that team-mates were not allowed to date and that if they were and they got caught punishment would be given to both offenders and the punishment would be decided by there CO which in Jules and Sam's case was Greg.

"Sit down." He told them as they walked into his office, they sat in two of the chairs facing his desk well he sat in the chair behind his desk. "I'm sure you both now what this is about." He sighed as they both nodded there heads. "The recommendation is that if this happens you get leave without pay for a week and you resign one of the people. That's what the bosses tell us, but I'm not going because this case is different. Sam's leaving on Tuesday for a year at least. I don't have to worry about the reassignment until after he get's back." Greg began explaining to them.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but does that mean that when I get back I won't be on this team?" Sam asked, he knew the answer would probably be yes, as much as he wanted it to be no.

"I can't predict the future Sam but as we stand right now that's what it looks like." Greg told him. "I know you guy's hate the idea but the reason for the no dating rule id to protect everyone for example if Sam comes back next year and you to have an argument and you break up the whole team get's affected you understand? He asked and again the both nodded there heads. "Sam you can go to the gym, I'll see you at briefing." Greg told him, it was his nice way of telling him he was done talking to him.

Sam nodded as he picked up his bag and left Greg's office closing the door on his way out. As he walked towards the gym, he knew Greg was punishing Jules, and that one week leave without pay was probably the best punishment Greg could give her. Just off of the top of his head he could name at least twenty he knew of from the army and to a certain degree they were probably the same in the police force.

"Jules, we have a few things to talk about." Greg told Jules after Sam had left the office and closed the door. "First of which is your punishment. I don't know what happened? What about your rule of no dating team-mates?"

Jules shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she opened her mouth to answer the questions "I don't know." She said honestly. "I don't know. Sam's he's just I don't know." Jules tried to explain, the truth was she really liked Sam.

"I believe that." Greg told her. "I also believe that you really like him and that knowing he's leaving on Tuesday is punishment enough. We have one more thing to talk about." Greg told her as she got up to leave.

"There are rules about pregnancies to." Jules said as she sat back down in the chair and crossed her arms. She didn't want Greg to tell her that she couldn't work.

"Yea, there are but I've talked to some people and, you can still work, but you stay in the trailer, with a bullet proof vest on, no guns, no shooting range, or chasing suspects. Are we clear?" Greg asked her.

Jules was shocked, she was allowed to work even if it meant no guns or shooting range it was better then staying home. "Yea were clear." Jules told him

"Good you can go." Greg told her as she got up and walked out of the door towards the female dressing room.

TBC

A\N Hope you liked it.


	7. Not the Same

A\N Thank you to everybody that has reviewed. Please don't be mad at me for making Sam actully leave, :D I promise he will be back... hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint, as much as I wish I did.

**Not the Same**

The Tuesday that Sam had to leave for Afghanistan came to fast for Jules. She and Sam had spent all weekend with each other shopping, staying up late watching hockey or movies or talking about baby names which they couldn't agree on because Jules wanted a daughter because she grew up with four brothers and Sam wanted a son so he could teach him how to play hockey. They had just made the last call four people going on Sam's flight to board. "They won't know if you stay here with me." Jules told him as she tried not to cry.

"Jules I think they would." Sam tried to smile. "I promise as soon as I get to Ottawa I'll call you." Sam told her, he was flying to Ottawa and from there military he would fly to Kandahar where he would join his old unit on there new base.

"You better." Jules told him as she hugged him tightly. "If you don't I won't email you." She threatened.

"Sam smiled as he tried not to cry, he knew she that she would still email him even if he didn't call her. I have to go ok, I love you so much." Sam said as he kissed her and hugged her tightly. Then putting his hand over her stomach he said. "I love you to."

"We love you to." Jules told him as she put her hands over his. "You better come back alive." She said as she hugged him one last time.

"I will Jules don't worry." Sam told her as he started to walk away from her not looking back because he had tears in his eyes.

"I love you." Jules said as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, she was in complete tears.

"Jules I love you to but I really have to go." Sam told her, whipping his tears quickly from his face, he didn't wanr her to know that he had been crying. "Bye." He said as he walked into the line to board the plane.

"Bye." Jules waved as Sam walked onto the plane.

Not wanting to go home Jules went to the police station and walked the familiar path to the SRU unit. She walked into the break room and was surprised to find Spike and Lou in there talking "Hey, Jules." Lou said as she walked into the room.

"Hey" Jules said, "What are you guy's still doing here?" She asked as she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and sat on the couch.

"Slow day." Spike told her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her he knew it was the hardest on her when Sam left.

"Emotionally or physically?" She asked as she took a sip of water and lay down on the couch.

"I don't know, both." Spike told her, as he threw his coffee out and sat down in the chair he was before.

"Well I'm in a state of depression and coffee withdrawal, so not so well, oh and I'm tired and hungry," She told him. "Not to mention pregnant." She added trying to smile.

Finishing his coffee Lou walked over to his two friends and said, "I think we should go out for lunch, this day is going by to slowly."

Standing up Jules said "As long as I pick where we go you have yourself a deal."

Smiling and laughing at the same time Spike said "The pregnant woman speaks."

"Shut up." Jules said as she hit him "You're sitting in the very back now."

"Who said you were driving?" He smiled as he looked at Lou and at the same time they ran towards the break room door.

"Come on guys, you know I can't run." Jules whined as her friends continued to run ahead of her sighing she walked as fast as she could to try and catch up with them. "I hate you both." She smiled as she finally caught up to them.

"No you don't, you love us you just don't know it yet." Spike smiled. "So since Sam's away fighting bad guys I'm thinking we can paint the nursery, "I'm thinking blue since it's going to be a boy and-" Spike began

Walking backwards, so she could talk to him. Jules said "I can paint it myself and it's going to be pink." Jules told him. "I know it's a girl."

"I'm going to be the peacekeeper here and say we don't know anything until Thursday." Lou said as he walked in between Jules and Spike.

"Lou, why did you have to remind me?" Jules asked her friend as she turned to face him. She was scared to death of her doctors appointment she didn't want anything to be wrong with her baby.

"You forgot?" Lou asked in a complete state of shock, he didn't think Jules would forget about her doctor's appointment.

"No I just I'm-" Jules didn't want to tell them she was scared, because that would mean she was weak and she didn't like being weak.

"Jules I think it's ok to be scared." Lou told her, "everybody's scared, but it's worth it in the end.

Turning to face him Spike asked "How do you know, you're the youngest in your family?" Lou had three older sisters and an older brother.

Not letting Lou answer Jules said "I think he's been hiding something from us. What do you have to say for yourself Lou?" Jules asked.

Not wanting his friends to know about his past Lou quickly said "I'm driving." as he walked ahead of Jules and Spike.

"Lou come on, why do you know having a child is worth it?" Spike asked his friend curiously as he caught up to him. "I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Spike, I don't want to tell you sometimes you're a bit to noisy." Lou said obviously annoyed. He hated it when Spike wanted to know everything about everybody.

Spike didn't know what to say as Lou walked ahead of him, then once Jules had caught up to him she said "He's right, I think you made him really upset."

Shaking his head Spike said "I didn't mean to I was joking I thought he was to, maybe he actually does have a kid."

Jules thought about that for awhile he never had any problems staying late or getting drinks after work, and he didn't have any pictures of kids in his locker, "I don't know maybe." She finally said

"Yea maybe." Spike said as he started walking in the direction Lou had, he wanted to find out if Lou did have kids or if he was just making a big deal out of nothing. "I think we're going to have to reschedule the lunch. He told Jules as he turned around to face her.

"Yea, no problem, I'm not that hungry anywise." She told him that was half of a lie she was a little bit hungry but when she had eaten breakfast she had thrown up so she didn't want to eat lunch for fear of throwing up again.

Walking down the hall and catching up to her Ed said, "Jules, go home and sleep." He told her when he saw that she looked tired.

"I'm not tired and I don't want to go home." She whined as she walked back towards the break room.

"You'll be fine, Jules you need to sleep." He said trying to reason with her as he followed her.

"No I-" Jules turned back around to say but she stopped when she yawned, "Fine, but I'm coming in tomorrow." She said as she turned around and walked towards the female dressing room.

"Yea Jules I know you will. We have two new rookies joining are team tomorrow." Ed told her as he caught up with her.

"Does Spike know?" Jules asked as she smiled every time somebody knew joined there unit Spike became opposed with finding out who it was.

"Yea he knows." Ed told her as Jules walked into the female dressing room.

Early the next morning Lou walked quickly into the Police Station, he was already running late thanks to his alarm clock deciding not to go off. He had woken up twenty minutes late and hadn't eaten breakfast yet. "Louie, where've you been?" Spike asked as Lou walked into the gym.

Lou sighed as he walked past him. "My alarm clock didn't go off." He told him as he started lifting weights.

"That sucks." Jules told him as she continued to try and get her water bottle from Spike. "Come on Spike! This isn't funny!" She whined as he kept it high above her reach, something he loved to do because he was taller then she was.

"Spike, give her water bottle back to her." Lou sighed as he walked up to them to get Jules's water bottle for her.

"Thank you." Jules said to Lou as he got her water bottle for her. "Don't do that again!" She said to Spike as she hit the back of his head.

"Spike, L,ou, Jules, come here for a minute!" Greg called from a table just outside of the gym. They walked over to where there boss was sitting and they quickly recognized that threw were two people standing beside him and they were all thinking the same thing, they must be the new rookies. "Jules Callaghan, Lou Young, Mike Scarlatti, these are your new team-mates, this is Daniel Fitzpatrick," he said as he stood up and walked over to a young Caucasian man with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, "and this is Hilary Swaygin" he said as he motioned to a young black woman with brown eyes and long black hair that she had in a braid.

Jules smiled as she walked over to Hilary she was glad to finally have another woman on the team "I'll take you to the dressing room that bag looks heavy." She said Hilary was carrying a bag, full of all of her things Jules thought.

"Thanks," Hilary smiled as she followed Jules into the female dressing room. "Which locker is mine?" She asked as she put her bag down on a counter, she didn't know that they were the only two women in the whole SRU.

"Anyone you want, it's just us." Jules told her. "You can have the one beside mine if you want." She told her as she opened her own locker and as she looked at one of the many pictures of her and Sam she wondered what he was doing.

"How many hours do we have to spend in the gym a day working out?" Hilary asked snapping Jules out of her thoughts of Sam.

"Were supposed to have at least five, but you'll find out that around here that's impossible." Jules told her as she got out her uniform from her locker.

"Is that your daughter?" Jules asked Hilary as she put up a picture of baby in her locker.

Hilary quickly turned around closing her locker a little so Jules couldn't see and she changed the subject fast. "When's briefing?" She asked.

"Um, I think it's in a few minutes." Jules told her feeling embarrassed for asking Hilary a question that obviously upset her. "Sorry about before I-" She began to apologize as she put her black t-shirt which was getting a little tight; she really had to remember to ask Greg for a bigger sized uniform.

"It's ok." Hilary told her, like Jules she felt a little embarrassed for acting like that Jules didn't know what had happened. "I'm sorry to." She said as she took her hair out of the long braid and started brushing it.

"Ok, Danny-boy you can have any locker expect for the one beside mine that's Sam's." Spike told Daniel as he, Lou and Daniel walked into the male dressing room.

"Spike, that locker is the only empty one." Wordy told him as he walked in, he knew Spike and Lou did not like the fact that Sam had left to go back to Kandahar but he hoped that they wouldn't take it out on Daniel.

Lou sighed as he looked at Spike who like him did not look very happy, they knew Wordy was right; every other locker was already taken by someone "Fine take Sam's but don't wreak it." Lou warned.

"Don't worry I won't." Daniel told him as he walked over to his new locker, then turning to Spike he asked "How did you get your nickname?" He knew it was probably a stupid question but he thought he'd ask it anywise just so they would have something to talk about.

"When I was younger I had spiky hair." Spike explained as he opened his locker.

"It's still a little spiky." Daniel told him, as he put his box of things on the ground and ut on his black t-shirt.

" Hey, Lou wait up!" Hilary yelled as she and Jules walked out of the female dressing room at the same time Lou and Spike were walking out of there's.

"Hey," Lou smiled at Hilary, "How are you?" He asked as they walked past Spike talking.

"If that wasn't weird I don't know what would be." Jules said to Spike as she caught up to him. "They just met."

Spike looked at her for a minute before he said. "Maybe not, I'll have to see how well they know each other.

"Spike, Lou will kill you if you do that, you're lucky he forgave you yesterday." She told him, Spike was one of those people who you couldn't live with and couldn't live without.

Spike smiled as he walked past Jules "Don't worry, he won't find out."

Jules sat impatiently in a small examination room on Thursday afternoon waiting for her doctor to get her test's results back. All she wanted to know was that her baby was healthy at this point she didn't care whether she was having a girl or a boy even though in the back of her mind she really wanted a girl.

"Ms. Callaghan everything seems to be fine. "Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" A female doctor with bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes asked Jules as she walked into the hospital room Jules was sitting in.

"Yes, please." Jules told her as she sighed with relief knowing that her baby was healthy and that nothing was wrong.

"Congratulations you're having a boy." The doctor told her smiling.

TBC

A\N hope you liked the chapter please review :D


	8. Letters they Wrote

A\N Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, I really apprecatie it :D Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, I wish I did then I could meet David Paetkau (the actor who play's Sam) I would die if I ever saw Flashpoint fliming and saw him, that's by dream, lol :D

**Letters they wrote**

"Sam, were going to the local market you wanna come?" Sam's friend Ethan Johnson who was in the same squad as him asked as he walked into their quarters. It was Sunday the only day they had off and they didn't really have Sunday off they just weren't fighting unless something really bad happened.

"Yea sure." Sam said as he put down a picture of him and Jules that he was looking at and walked over to his friend.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Ethan asked as he took the picture off of his bed and looked at it. "She's hot." Ethan said, not noticing the look Sam was giving him.

"I know that." Sam told Ethan. "Now give me back my picture." He said.

"No sorry not until you use manners." Ethan smiled as he waved the picture in his face.

"Spike! Give it back!" Sam yelled not realizing he had used the wrong name until Ethan looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry, Spike's my friend in Toronto; he'd do something like this to. Can you just give me my picture back?"

"Fine, how long have you been dating?" Ethan asked him as he gave Sam back his picture, and walked towards the door that led out of there tent.

"A few months." Sam told him as he and Ethan walked out of there tent.

"I don't know if I could have a girlfriend that lived so far away I'd be worried she'd cheat on me." Ethan said. "That's the only reason I don't have a girlfriend. Sam and some of there other friends often joked that he didn't have a girlfriend because he was too immature.

"Yea, we all know that's not true." Sam joked. "Jules won't cheat on me." Sam told Ethan as they walked into the hot Kandahar sun.

"Why not she is hot any guy would be lucky to…." Ethan didn't dare finish his sentence because Sam was staring at him. "Sorry she's really ugly." He smiled,

Sam smiled sarcastically as he hit him, "Jules just isn't the type of person that would do that." Sam told him. "Now instead of going to the market let's play soccer."

"Why are you obsessed with soccer?" Ethan asked. He never really liked soccer and as far as he knew neither did Sam.

"I'm not but it's just about the only think to do here." Sam told him. "So how's Lilly?" He asked, he had only seen her in passing yesterday he hadn't talked to her yet.

Smiling Ethan said "She's good, me to thanks for asking." He smiled jokingly. He Sam and Lilly had all gone to the military academy at the same time and were in the same unit, they had gotten to know each other well.

"Well I don't know you haven't dumped her yet have you?' Sam asked as they passed a soccer ball back and fourth.

"No, were not even dating." Ethan lied, they were secretly dating, but he didn't want to tell Sam because he was afraid it would leak out and they would get into huge trouble with there CO.

"Ok, E lie to me that's fine." Sam smiled as he tried to lift the soccer ball in the air with his feet.

"Man I'm telling you the truth." Ethan said, but it was no use Sam always knew when he was lying.

Back in Toronto Jules was having a very hard time trying to send an email to Sam. Every time she typed anything it didn't sound right. Everybody else had already sent him at least two emails but she just couldn't and she didn't know why. Finally she wrote:

_Dear Sam,_

_Sorry I haven't sent you any emails yet, but I'm sure you've gotten a lot actually I know you have. On Wednesday as you probably already know we got two new team members Hilary and Danny). There both really nice and snipers, Danny is also a firearm's expert which is pretty cool. I think Hilary likes Lou, or maybe they know each other from there past because they seemed to be friends really fast, but Lou may have already told you about that. This week has been really busy but Ed and Sarge aren't letting me do a lot which sucks I'm always stuck in the trailer, and I'm not allowed to even hold a gun yesterday I passed Hilary one and Ed practically yelled at me. I can understand why they won't let me shoot a gun, but I can hold them and pass them to people it's not like there going to magically go off and shoot me. Anywise all of this is making me very board which I hate, but I told them I can still work so that's what I'm stuck with I guess. Christmas as I am sure you know is next week. I'm probably going to go back to Alberta but only if I can get time off of work. Hopefully you don't have to work on Christmas. You probably do just like I usually do but Christmas is always fun at the station Spike has these hats that he puts on and he decorates everything and puts up mistletoe everywhere. It's usually me, Spike, Lou and Sarge that get stuck there on Christmas because Wordy and Ed have a family but then they work on Boxing Day so it's fair I guess. Oh and before you start yelling at the computer screen (I can picture you doing that it would be so funny) The babies fine, I'm having a boy. I've been thinking about it and having a boy may not be all that bad, no shopping or dresses but there's always time to have a girl (I was kidding don't panic). Hope you're safe and I hope this letter didn't make you home sick, I don't want to make you home sick. _

_Love, Jules and baby_

"Sammy, your computer made that beeping sound. I think you have an email." Lilly Browning told him as she passed Sam and Ethan well walking to her quarters.

"What were you doing in are quarters?" Ethan asked her as she walked up to them.

"Getting, something back which you stole." Lilly told him as she smiled and walked past him.

"I didn't steal anything of yours!" Ethan called back to her but she was out of sight. "I didn't I swear." He turned to Sam and said.

Shaking his head at his two friends Sam walked over to his lap top and opened up his email account, since he checked it last night he had gotten five emails two from Spike one from Lou one from Wordy and the most recent one was from Jules which he opened first. He smiled as he read it; the part about him yelling at the computer screen made him laugh which caught Ethan and some of his other team mate's attention.

"You got her pregnant?" Ethan asked Sam completely shocked as he read Jules email over his shoulder.

"Man, what are you doing?" Sam asked him turning around. "I don't read your emails over your shoulder."

"You read mine once." José Munz told him, as he walked over to them, also reading the email that Jules had sent to Sam.

"Trying to read it, I can't read Spanish." Sam told him. I little annoyed at his friends lack of respect.

"If, you don't want us to read it don't laugh." Ethan told him, as he walked over to his bad and sat down on it. "How fair along is she?"

."Four months, but I don't know why that's any of your business." Sam told him

"If it's none of my business then why did you tell me?" Ethan asked smiling

Sam smiled sarcastically as he threw a pencil at him, "I feel sorry for the woman who ends up marrying you."

"Yea, me you." José Munz agreed with Sam.

"I don't, I think I'm better looking then both of you put together." He smiled as he tried not to laugh.

"Yea ok," Sam said sarcasticly as he hit reply and started typing:

_Hey, Jules _

_That's fine I'm just glad to hear from you. Spike sends me a lot of emails so does Lou and Wordy maybe once every two days, Ed sent me an email and even Sarge which really surprised me. Yea Spike was wondering the same thing he went on for one whole page explaining how he knows Lou and Hilary know each other. To punish him I sent him a whole page of the letter s he was not very happy, but it was funny. Jules I think it's a good thing that you're in the trailer out of harms way, you don't want anything to happen to the baby do you? About the gun thing there just being extra careful to make sure nothing happens if I was still in Toronto I wouldn't let you work so be glad Sarge is letting you work. I'm sure Sarge will give you time off so you can go back home for Christmas. I have to stay here but I'd go with you, make sure you tell your four older brothers and father that. I don't want them to hate me. Even though they probably already do because I got you pregnant (do they know you're pregnant yet?) Jules I know I said I wanted a boy (which I do) but I'm just glad the babies ok and not sick, that makes me very happy. There's not a lot of privacy here and now two here now you're pregnant (everyone will know by morning) and it's all because I laughed. I'm fine Jules don't worry its Sunday which means were not fighting unless something bad happens, which it probably will later. _

_I love you so much only seven months until I get to see you and are baby I can't wait_

Sam read the letter quickly before he hit the send button and read his other emails.

"Spike give me back my coffee!" Hilary yelled in frustration as Spike held her Tim Hortan's coffe out of her reach.

"Not until you tell me if you're dating Lou." Spike told her as he put it on the TV ledge which was placed above the stationary bikes.

"Spike! Were not dating!" Lou told his friend as he took Hilary's coffee out of Spike's hand and gave it back to Hilary.

"So you're married, or are you going to tell me you don't even know him?" Spike as he smiled at Hilary trying to reach his coffee.

"Uh, I hate you guys, I want coffee." Jules whinnied as she walked into the SRU gym.

"Bad morning?" Ed asked her as he walked into the gym, then he turned to Spike and looked at him and Spike knew that look it was his if you don't start exercising you will have to run laps around the building, that's why he gave Hilary back her coffee and started exercising.

"No I just hate Orange Juice." Jules told him as she took a drink of water from her water bottle, and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Doesn't orange juice make you sick?" Lou asked her as he avoided Spike's glares. Orange Juice had even made her sick before she became pregnant.

"Yea it does but it smelled really good and it made me sicker then I usually get, plus Sam can't come home for Christmas. She whined, as she sat down on one of the stationary bikes.

"That sucks." Spike said as he tried hard not to smile, he wanted more then anything to tell Jules but Sam trusted him so he couldn't tell, but that didn't mean he couldn't give her hints, when Lou who also knew wasn't around.

"Yea tell me about it." Jules sighed. "But war doesn't stop on Christmas." She said as she sighed again and started walking towards the female dressing room.

TBC

A\N Please review,


	9. Christmas Wishes part one

A\N Thank you to everybody that has read and reviwed it really means a lot, and I know it's not Christmas but Merry Christmas :D lol, hope everyone likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, or Christmas :D Actully does anybody know who own's Christmas? I mean who came up with the idea? I'll have to Google that, later :D

**Christmas Whishes part one**

"So Spike are you going to make Lou and Hilary kiss under the mistletoe?" Jules asked as they put up Christmas decorations in the break room. It was only three days until Christmas.

"Maybe." Spike smiled sneakily. "What time does your flight leave?" He asked her Jules was going back to Alberta for Christmas.

"Three o'clock." Jules told him. "Do I look pregnant?" She asked him as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Uh- I don't know." Spike said he didn't want to say anything to make her mad at him.

"Come on Spike I promise not to get mad. Just tell me." Jules told him a whinny voice.

"Fine, I guess a little maybe but that's because I know you're pregnant, it's different." Spike told her smiling, he didn't know why she was asking.

"Uh, Spike, just answer me yes or no do I look pregnant?" Jules told him getting a little annoyed at him.

"Yes Jules you do, especially when you wear normal clothes." Spike told her. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to tell my father and brothers I'm pregnant, I mean I only see them once a year sometimes not even that they don't need to know." Jules said. "Besides Sam and I aren't married. Jules said

"Sam told me you talked about in once." Spike told her, that was one of hints and he hoped she would get it.

"He told you that?" Jules asked surprised. "That was talking about getting married in the future."

"Jules why are you still here it's 1:30 Ed told her as he walked into the break room.

"So I have lots of time." Jules said. "If I miss my flight it's not that big of a deal." She said as she sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"She doesn't want to go." Lou said as he walked into the room eating a doughnut.

"Yes I do." Jules lied. "It's just I always spend Christmas here."

"She doesn't want to tell her family she's pregnant. "That's why she doesn't want to go." Spike told them as Jules gave him a look that said you're dead.

"Jules if you don't tell them I'll call your dad and tell him." Ed threatened as he looked to see if her cell phone was on a table somewhere.

"No you wouldn't." Jules said although she didn't know how true that was. He would do something like that. "They don't need to know. It would be fine if Sam and I were married but we haven't even been dating for a year and that's-" Jules began as Ed interrupted her.

"You have his number on speed dial right?" Ed asked her as he took her cell phone off of the table.

"Ed, give it back!" Jules said as he held it high above her reach.

"Talk to him." Ed told her as he handed her the phone. Giving Ed a death glare Jules took the phone and waited for her dad to answer. "Hey dad." Jules said after her father had answered the phone. "No I'm fine, yea my flight leaves at three. I'm at work, were putting up Christmas decorations yea mistletoe to the guys love it, don't worry dad they won't kiss me because if they do my boyfriend will shoot them, his names Sam, four months, since September, he was a member of my team, no he's in Kandahar the army had to call him back to duty for a year, and my really big news the reason my teammates actually pressed your speed dial number on my phone is that I'm pregnant, Sam's the father and he told me he wants to be involved with the babies life I've actually moved into his apartment because it's bigger, no we're not getting married, I'm due in June, a boy, ok dad I really have to go now bye." Jules said as she hung up her phone. Then she turned to Ed and said, "You're dead."

"Jules don't you have to be at the airport right now?" Greg asked her as he and Danny walked into the break room.

"Yea, bye guys Merry Christmas." She said as she grabbed her bag and turned towards the door.

"Who's taking you?" Lou asked her, as he threw out his coffee cup.

"Hilary" Jules told him. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Jules smiled as she left.

"Have a safe flight." Greg sais as she walked out of the door too find Hilary.

As Jules got off of the plane she tried to look for one of her brothers or sister in-laws or her father and she wasn't having any luck there were millions of people in the airport.

"Auntie Jules!" her six year old niece Nadia ran up to her and jumped into her arms.

"Are you driving me back to the farm?" Jules smiled as she hugged the young girl.

"No, Uncle Nick is." Nadia told her. Nick was Jules youngest older brother they were only one year apart.

"Where's Uncle Nick?" Jules asked her, as she looked around to see if she could find her brother.

"He's with Anut Maria and Jack and Katie." Nadia told her. Maria was Nick's wife and Jack was there two year old son and Katie was there three month old daughter. "There over there." Nadia told her as she pointed with her finger to where they were standing.

"Nadia you can walk." Nick told the young girl, Jules was carrying Nadia and her carry-on bag, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"Fine." Nadia sighed as she jumped to the floor. "Auntie Jules is nicer then you." She told Nick as she walked over to Maria.

"Jules just tell her she can walk." Nick told her younger sister as he took his carry-on bag from her.

"Ether dad told you I was pregnant or you're being nice for no reason." Jules smiled at him as they started walked towards baggage claim.

"That's no way to treat your older brother who owns a gun and might shoot the guy who got you pregnant." Nick told her, Nick worked for the Edmonton police department in the Homicide unit.

"FYI Sam's a snippier and was military trained and police trained so, he's not the one that should be worried." Jules told him, as she took her bag out of his hands and carried it.

"I don't care he abandoned you and then went back to the army." Nick told her as he sighed as she took the bag, she always needed to do everything by herself.

"What? No he didn't, he didn't know I was pregnant when his boss came to are police department and told him he had a month before he had to report to Kandahar. Then when I told him I was pregnant five days before he left he said he wanted to be apart of the babies life." Jules told her brother. "He didn't want to go back; he hated it that's why he left."

"If he hated it then why did he join?" Nick asked her. He wasn't sure he believed Jules yet.

"His father made him." Jules told him. "He was in the army and so was his father and his father and-" Jules stopped she had made her point.

"Is he going to make your son when he's eighteen?" Nick asked her, if the tradition of men entering the army was a tradition that went back a log time then Jules son would be pressured to join by his father.

"No, he wouldn't do that, look he's a nice guy you'd like him a lot," Jules told him, she was getting pretty mad at Nick because he thought that Sam was a bad person.

"Ok, I'm sure I would." Nick told her seeing she was getting upset.

"Lou, can you see if there are any extra lights in the supply closet?" Spike asked he was trying to get Lou and Hilary in the same room together because he knew that even though the denied it he that they knew each other.

"Why can't you get them?" Lou asked him as he sighed and walked towards the supply closet not knowing that Hilary was already in there.

"Closets scare me." Spike told him in a childish voice as he closed locked the door after Lou was already in there.

"Spike this isn't funny!" Hilary and Lou shouted at the same time.

"Just tell me where you know each other from and I'll let you out." Spike told them.

"Spike let us out now!" Lou told him, he was going to kill him Spike had absolutely no right to know where they knew each other from.

"Where do you know each other from you're friendly and you have chemistry but there's some bad tension once you resolve your problems it will help everyone." Spike told them, as much as they hated him right now he was only trying to help. "Where do you know each other from?" He asked again.

"Ok, Spike you win, I'll tell you." Hilary told him. "Happy?" She asked, but Spike wasn't happy because by sound of her voice he knew she was crying.

"You're so lucky he's so hot. Does he have any younger brothers?" Jules twelve year old niece Madison asked Jules as she looked at a picture of Jules and Sam together.

"No, sorry he's an only child." Jules told her, "and since when did you start liking boys?" She asked the last time she saw Madison she hadn't started liking boy's yet, well not that she knew of anywise.

"Ever since she-" Madison's ten year old brother Matt began saying but he stopped when Jules interrupted him.

"Matthew I don't think Santa will be very happy if you finish that sentence." Jules told him, she knew what he was going to say and she didn't want him to sat it.

"Oh please everybody knows Santa's not real." Mathew said as he continued to watch TV.

"Jules you might want to come into the kitchen." Jules oldest brother Brendan told her as he walked into the living room.

"Dad Madison wants to marry Anut Jules's boyfriend." Matt told his father as Madison glared at him.

"No I don't." Madison said at once. "I just wanted to know if he had any younger brothers."

"Mathew, go outside and play, you to Madison." Brendan told his children. He was tired of there consent arguing.

"Whatever." Both children sighed as they did what they were told.

"Jules come on; you're really going to like this." Brendan smiled as Jules got up and followed him.

"No I won't the kitchen smells like coffee and I can't drink coffee." Jules whined. "Just tell me, I'm sure I don't need to see it."

"Oh I'm sure you do." Brendan told her as they walked closer to the kitchen.

"This better be good because I don't feel well and-" Jules began but she stopped mid sentence in disbelief when she walked into the kitchen, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

TBC

A\N Quick whoever can guess what Jules is seeing get's a big cyber cookie :D Have fun


	10. Christmas Wishes part two

A\N I'm so happy that everybody got a cyber cookie :D. This chapter is sad but, it also has some happy parts in it.

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint although I would like a date with Sam :D.

**Christmas Whishes part two**

"Sam!" Jules yelled in excitement as she saw him sitting down at the kitchen table. "How did you- why are you?" She tried to talk as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." She finally got out.

"One of my friends in my unit was going to have Christmas off but he said I could take it instead of him since his parents were going away and he's an only child. So we talked to my boss and here I am. Sam told her as he as he tried his best not to kiss her. He didn't want her father and brothers killing him.

"How did you know where to find me?" Jules asked. "I told you I was going home to Alberta but how did you know what city?" She asked, she had forgotten she had told him what city she was from.

"You told me you grew up in Medicine Hat so I came here it's not a big place Jules all I did was ask somebody where Callaghan farms was and they pointed me in the right direction.

"My dad didn't scare you did he?" Jules asked Sam, as she looked at her father who was also sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Juliana, would I do that?" Jules father asked her, smiling a little all through high-school whenever Jules dated any guy they had to get through her fathers and four older brothers inspection, she couldn't remember any that did.

"Yes." Jules said simply. "What about Brendan did he scare you?" Jules smiled, Brendan was five years older then she was

"No, Jules, so far your families really nice." Sam told her., and he was telling her the truth they had all been nice to him which he found strange he thought that they would all hate him.

"Ok, Jules sighed not believing him. "Come on I'll take you to my- I mean the guest bedroom." Jules said remembering her father would never let her and Sam stay in the same room if they weren't married.

"You might as well stay in the same room you've obviously slept together at least once but I'm guessing you've-" Brendan began saying before Jules interrupted him.

"Shut up." Jules said to him as she took Sam's hand and led him towards the stairs.

"How many nieces and nephews do you have?" Sam asked Jules as they climbed the stairs let led upstairs, he knew she had nieces and nephews he just didn't know how many.

"Fourteen, my youngest niece is three months old and my oldest niece is twelve you'll meet all of them at supper Jules told him as they climbed another flight of stairs that led up to a door. "This is my room don't laugh ok," She said as she opened the door. Her room was pink and blue, with some black and a carpet an old TV and trophies and awards and pictures.

"I like it. Sam told her. "One, question why is it up in the attic?" He asked as he put his bag on her bed.

"I spent all my time up here when I was little; it was the only place my brothers never came. It used to be storage and dust, but I would come up here to read or scream and cry because I was upset. One day when I was ten, my parents decided to just move all of my furniture up here." Jules told him as she sat at the end of her bed, trying not to cry.

"That's the first time you've said parents." Sam told her as he sat down beside, her putting his arm around her waist. Whenever she talked about her family she only talked about her brothers or father. "I'd like to know what happened." Sam told her.

"I've never told anyone before." Jules turned to look at him, tears were now in her eyes and she didn't even try to stop them.

"Well I don't want to say anything stupid to upset you or anyone else." Sam told her as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Is that the only reason?" Jules asked him as she wiped some tears from her face, she knew that Sam probably was just curious.

"No, I know you probably want to talk about it, but you don't have to tell me." Sam told her as he stood up and opened his bag to find other clothes to change into.

Sighing before she spoke Jules said "my mother died of cancer when I was ten. I remember I ran away after her funeral and nobody could find me for almost two hours I was sitting by a lake crying and my oldest brother had to carry me back to the house because I didn't want to go back." By the time Jules had finished telling him she was in complete tears.

"It's ok Jules, I'm sorry I didn't know she died." Sam told her as he rubbed her back while she cried on his shoulder; he thought her parents had gotten a divorce.

"Its fine you didn't know." Jules told him as she sat up whipping tears from her eyes, she didn't like it when people saw her crying.

"Yea, I know but I feel bad for making you cry." Sam said as he gently put a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Sam I'm fine." Jules told him again as she stood up. "Come on let's go outside and play in the snow."

"You play in the snow?" Sam asked her surprised as he also stood up, he hadn't played in the snow since he was very young.

"Yea I help the kids build snow men its fun, I promise." Jules told him as she got a winter hat and jacket from her closet.

"Ok," Sam said as he opened her door, as long as we get to have snow ball fights." He said smiling; when he was younger his favourite thing to do was have snow ball fights.

Jules just smiled, she had a very good feeling that her nephews would love him, "Ok, we can go." Jules told him as she walked towards the door. "Wait, I forgot something she smiled as she closed the door and kissed him passionately. "You have no idea how much I needed that." She told him after there lips broke apart.

"No I do, trust me." Sam told her as he closed her door as they walked down the stairs again. As they were walking they heard loud screams coming from one of the rooms.

"That would be Katharine she's three." Jules told Sam as she opened the door to where the little girl was in a crib standing up screaming and banging on the bars trying to get out.

"Awenie Juwels!" Katharine said happily as Jules picked her up out of her crib and placed her on her hip.

"I'm sorry I forget your name you can't be Katharine, the last time I saw her she was a baby." Jules smiled playfully as she held the young girl.

"No I three." Katharine told her as she held up three fingers.

"Can you tell her your name?" Jules second youngest brother Nathan asked Katharine as he walked into the room. Katharine had been having a hard time speaking.

"No." Katharine shook her head. She didn't like it when people asked her to say things she couldn't say.

"Come on my friend doesn't know your name." Jules told Katharine as she motioned to Sam who was standing beside her.

"Yea I don't know what it is." Sam said playing along.

"It's Karatwin." Katharine told him as she tried to say Katharine. "What's wour name?" Katharine asked Sam.

"My names Sam." Sam told her.

"Uwa Sam?" Katharine asked him, if Jules was her aunt, and Sam was her friend then he must be her uncle.

"Uh, I don't know-" Sam began to say before Jules interrupted.

"Yea, Katharine that's right Uncle Sam." Jules told her smiling.

"Come on guys let me play." Hilary sighed, Spike, Lou and Danny were playing basketball in the inside court and she was stuck watching. "The teams will be even if I play.

"Sorry Hilary I can't let you beat me." Lou smiled; he was the only one that knew how good she was at basketball.

"Let me, if anything I'd let you beat me. Remember I almost got on the Olympic team but I-" Hilary stopped she didn't want to relive the painful memory.

"All, you guys told me was you went to the same high school." Spike told them, "what happened, I know it has something to do with basketball, or else you wouldn't have stopped talking." Spike told Hilary he was carrying the basketball under his arm.

"Lou played for the junior and senior boys team at are high-school and I played for the junior and senior girls teams. We were best friends and we hung out. One summer I went away to a training camp. I came back saying I might play on the Olympic team we had a huge fight which ended in us having sex without protection. Let me tell you it's not a very good thing when your nineteen years old almost six months pregnant and trying out for the Canadian woman's Olympic basketball team. They wouldn't even let me try out. I gave birth to a little girl that December but she died two months later. After she died Lou and I hadn't talked or seen each other until know. "Hilary told them almost in tears. "Can we play now?" She asked them.

"Yea sure." Danny told her as he passed her the basketball, knowing that she wanted put that terrible memory in the back of her brain again.

"Ok, Lou you can be on Danny's team and I'll help Spike." Hilary told them, as she whipped tears from her eyes.

"I can play." Spike told him, he knew he wasn't very good but he could still get in basket ball in the net.

"Not very well." Lou told him truthfully.

"I can skate better." Spike said. He had played hockey all throughout his childhood he even played rep when he was older.

"That's true, but you need to work on your basketball skills." Lou told him.

"Yea, yea." Spike said.

"Hey Lou I didn't know about your daughter." Spike said as they walked into the dressing room after they had finished playing basketball.

"Apology accepted." Lou told him as he pated him on the back. "That was a long time ago it's fine."

"What was her name?" Danny asked Lou, as he took of his shirt.

"I think Hilary named her Lindsay I only saw her a few times." Lou confessed. "I know it was wrong but I was nineteen and in a bad spot in my life being a good father was not high on my too do list."

"Hey, Lou can I talk to you?" Haley asked as she walked into there dressing room, not caring if they were getting changed.

"Yea sure hold on." Lou told her as he took off his shirt and put on a fresh one. "What's up?" He asked her as he followed her back into the hallway.

"Talking, about the past made me wonder about are future, I really like you and I'm sure there's a lot I don't know about you." Hilary told him.

"I like you to. I'm sorry for not being there I should have been." Lou apologized.

"It's fine." Hilary told him. "That's in the past and if you keep on worrying about the past you're never going to be able to move forward." She told him, as they stopped underneath mistletoe that Spike had put up earlier. "Should we kiss?" Hilary asked him as they moved closer to each other

"Yes." Was Lou's simple answer as they kissed.

"Wow, that was better then I remember." Hilary said after there lips broke apart and they stood there wondering what to do next.

"Yea defiantly." Lou agreed. "Let's go to the break room, I'm hungry." He said.

"Ok," Hilary said as she followed him towards the break room. "Didn't we just eat?" She asked him. Wonder how he could be hungry again

"That's my point." Lou smiled, and he knew Hilary knew what he meant.

"Wait Lou, I want that to but if we rush into it I'm afraid will end up where we will before, and I can't believe I'm saying this because the kiss was amazing and it will probably even better but I just can't right now. Are you mad?" She asked him.

"No, Hilary of course I'm not mad." Lou said as he pulled her into a hug. "I could never be mad at you." He told her as he stroked her hair.

"Sam seems really nice." Jules's sister in-law Dana said to Jules as they made super.

"Don't forget cute Aunt Dana, very, very cute." Madison said as she walked into the kitchen, and sat down in one of the stools placed at the counter. "I'm hungry." She said as she put her elbows on the counter and placed her head on them.

"Supper will be ready soon and you can help by making the salad." Her mother Britney told her as she placed a large bowl and fresh vegetables on the counter beside her. "No elbows on the table." She added as Madison did what she was told and started making the salad.

"Everything smells really good, need any help?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen smiling as much as he could he hadn't been sleeping while, nobody did in Afghanistan.

"Yes!" Madison said quickly turning around to face him, her curly brown hair no longer then her shoulders.

Sam smiled as he walked over to her and sat down on a stool beside hers "I didn't know making a salad could be so hard.

"It's not, I'm finished." Madison smiled as she jumped off of the stool. "Mom can I call Ronnie?" Veronica Miller was her best friend. She lived in the house right beside hers in Edmonton.

"Yea, just don't be to long." Brittney told her as Madison walked quickly out of the room; she wanted to tell Ronnie about Sam.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Jules asked Sam as she walked over to him. She knew how tired he was.

Getting off of the stool, and standing in front of her Sam said "I'm not tired."

Don't lie, go upstairs and sleep before I make you." Jules threatened.

Sam rolled his eyes as he kissed her quickly "Fine but this means I won't be tired tonight." He smiled as he walked out of the Kitchen.

"That's fine." Jules smiled, as she tried not to blush.

"Sam, you better be sleeping or-" Jules began as she walked into her bedroom after super. "Oh my gosh." She said as she walked into the room and saw Sam on one knee.

"Jules Callaghan will you marry me?" Sam asked her with a huge smile on his face

TBC

A\N Another clifhanger ending, please don't kill me, if you do you won't know what Jules's answer will be :D, lol


	11. Christmas Wishes part three

A\N Hope everybody likes, this chapter,

Disclaimber: I do't own Flashpoint (snif snif) I wish I did

**Christmas Whishes part three**

Jules stood at the door not being able to talk, of course she wanted to say yes, but she had a million things running through her head the main one being was he only proposing because she was pregnant? Finally after what seemed like ages Jules walked up to him and said "Please tell me you're not just doing this because I'm pregnant?" She hoped his answer would be no because she really, really liked him.

"Jules I got this ring, in September when I was walking back from supper with Spike and Lou, we were walking in downtown and we passed this ring, and the ring was in the window and stopped, and was staring at it, for like five minutes. They thought I was crazy when I bought it, Lou said if Jules see's this she'll totally flip out. Then when you told me you were pregnant and, I don't know it just feels right." Sam told her, hoping that she felt the same; she was wearing a blank expression on her face.

Smiling Jules kissed him and said "Yea, this does feel right." Then after there lips broke apart she asked "Was this your plan all along, is this why you came back?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, proposing to her was his plan, but he knew how much it annoyed her when he didn't answer her.

"Don't do that." Jules whined playfully as she hit him in the chest.

"Ok," Sam said as he kissed her passionately.

"It would really suck if we got stuck in here over Christmas." Danny said as he and Spike walked towards the gym, they had gotten to be really good friends,.

"No, that would be cool, flashlight tag and manhunt." Spike smiled as he turned on the TV.

Danny rolled his eyes as he asked. "Have you see Lou or Hilary?"

"No but they're probably somewhere together." Spike smiled as he started lifting weights.

"Isn't it against the rules to date people in you're department?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Spike nodded. "That just makes it more fun, because you have to sneak around.

"So how did you end up here? I remember you telling me you wanted to marry a rich guy and travel the world." Lou told Hilary they were sitting against a wall in her dressing room talking

"I was fourteen, you wanted to drop out of school, and you ended up here." Hilary reminded him. "

"Yea well when I was twenty it was either jail or police academy so I tried it and I loved it I worked in the Homicide division for four years and now I'm here." Lou told her. "What about you?" He asked again.

"After Lindsay died I went into rehab and then when I got out I decided I wanted to change my life around so I went to police academy worked in Domestic Violence for two years sex crimes for three then I got offered this job so I took it." Hilary told him.

"Well if it matters I think you made a good choice joining are team, I didn't know how much I missed you until I saw you." Lou told her.

"That's your nice way of saying you forgot all about me." Hilary told him smiling a little.

"No it's not." Lou lied also smiling a little, but she was right he had forgotten about her.

"Yes it is, don't lie to me." Hilary told him as she hit his chest playfully.

"I'm not lying, you're the one who's lying." Lou said playfully as she started hitting him with her bag.

"I hate it when you do that." She told him as she lost her balance and fell on top of him. "Sorry," She said quickly as she sat back against the wall.

"You know what maybe we should go to the firing rage and practice a little bit." Lou said as he stood up trying not to think about how much he wanted to kiss Hilary.

"Yea, I think that's a good idea." Hilary said as she followed him towards the door. "Were making a good decision not rushing into things right?" Hilary asked Lou she needed him to say they were too.

"Yea, I think so." Lou said, he knew Hilary wanted to wait but, he defiantly did not want to, he thought it was stupid, how she didn't want to date him.

"Good because I think we are." Hilary told him, as he kissed her.

"Really?" Lou asked her, as he started to kiss her again, "I don't he told her."

"No, I can't," Hilary told him, "You don't understand." She said as she started to cry again.

"What Hilary? What don't I understand?" Lou asked her ad he backed away from her a little.

"It's my fault Lindsay died I killed her she was crying and I didn't know what to do I fed her changed her, but she wouldn't go to sleep, and I was up all night with her she finally went to sleep she was breathing but then when I woke up the next morning she was dead. I didn't know she was sick, but I should've. That's why I haven't had sex since she died. I don't want to kill another baby.' Hilary told him as she started crying even more.

"Listen to me, you didn't kill her, ok you couldn't have known she was sick. You're not a bad person ok." Lou told her as he hugged her. He couldn't believe she thought that she was a bad person.

"She was sick Lou I should have gotten her help. Hilary told him still crying.

"Ok let's say you did get her help and she didn't die, do you think you would have gone into rehab and ended up here?" Lou asked her, he wanted her to see that it might have been better that she didn't know her baby was sick.

"I don't know, Lou what kind of question is that?" Hilary asked him, she was getting a little mad.

"After Lindsay died you said you changed your life around. I don't think you would've done that if she hadn't I think you'd be living on the streets and she'd be in foster care." Lou told her.

"You think that its better she died?" Hilary asked him. "How can you say that, about your daughter?"

"She wouldn't have had a very good life if she had lived." Lou told her. "You wouldn't have been able to take care of her.

"No, I would have given her everything I could have." Hilary said as she cried even more and walked towards the door and slammed it leaving Lou standing there.

"That's not fair Sam you can't leave tomorrow night." Jules told him as they walked into her room late at night. She didn't want him to go back to Afghanistan.

"Come on Jules don't make this any harder then it already is." Sam told her. "You know I don't want to leave."

"Yea I know that." Jules said as she sat at the end of her bed and put her hand over her stomach, "The baby just kicked." She told him as she placed his hand over her stomach.

"I'm glad I got to feel that." Sam told her smiling. "And I wish I could stay for everything else but I have to go back tomorrow." He told her.

"You don't have to you can quit! I don't want to keep worrying that you're dead if you don't answer my emails! I can't and even if you quit next November they can call you back anytime and then you'd be away again! I don't want to be an army wife. I don't want are future kids to not know who there father is because you're always away." Jules told him crying.

"Jules I can't do anything about this right now, I'm quitting in November. Sam reminded her.

"Yea, but that's half of the babies first year and when you come back he won't remember you, he won't know who you are." Jules told him.

"I know that! But there's nothing I can do about that, we're just going to have to deal with it." Sam told her.

"What if they extend your tour then you'll be gone even longer," Jules told him. "I don't want to live like that, I want a husband whose home, not one who's always gone." Jules told him crying even more.

"What are you saying Jules? Are you breaking up with me?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know I just know you should go." Jules told him. "Go!" She said again when he didn't leave.

"Fine!" he said as he picked up his suitcase and closed her door as he walked down the stairs.

TBC

A\N oh no (insert sad music here) what's going to happen to Jule and Sam, next chpater will be up next :D


	12. For Better Part One

A\N, sorry this chapter's so short, I promise next chapter will be longer, I had to look up milatry time on the internet 0550 is 5:30 AM if anybody is wondering, hope everybody likes this chapter.

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint, or CTV. but I do own Ethan :D, lol

**For better… part one **

"Hey Jules how was your Christmas?" Spike asked her as she walked into the briefing room on Monday morning, she was the last one to come in which was unusual and she wasn't in uniform which was even more unusual but Spike didn't think anything off it, he just thought that she wasn't feeling well and her uniform was too tight.

"Don't ask." Jules warned as she sat down at the desk closet to the door, her eyes still red from crying all night. "I didn't have a very good Christmas Spike, can you please go?" She asked as she put her head on the desk, she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Why I thought Sam-" Spike began saying, he didn't know they had a huge fight and broke up.

"I said don't ask!" Jules told him angrily. "What part of that don't you understand? She asked him.

"The part where you don't have an engagement ring on your finger." Spike told herm he would have bet months pay that Jules would have said yes what Sam asked her to marry him they were crazy about each other at least that's what he thought.

Jules wanted to say something mean to him but she couldn't say anything as she ran out of the room crying.

"Spike what did you do?" Ed asked him as he and Greg walked into the briefing room in time to see Jules run out.

"I didn't do anything. Spike said outing his hands up in the air and sighing. "At least I don't think I did anything." He said as he sat down in his seat bedside Lou

"Sam, and her broke up, instead of getting married." Hilary whispered to him as she leaned backwards I her seat.

"I didn't know." Spike told her. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Why don't you?" She asked back as she sat up straight in her seat as Greg walked into the room.

Greg walked up to the front of the room and he only counted six people sitting in the chairs in front of him. "Where's Jules?" He asked his question was directed to everybody but his eyes were focused on, Spike, Lou, Danny and Hilary.

"She ran out of the room crying boss." Danny told him when nobody else said anything. "I swear we didn't do anything, I don't know what's up."

Sighing and shaking his head Greg asked "Does anybody want to tell me why she ran out of the room crying?"

Choosing her words very carefully Hilary said "I know why but, I don't think she wants everybody to know, I can go and talk to her."

"Go, you have twenty minutes." Greg told her as he sighed again, "I want both you and Jules back her in twenty minutes." He clarified as she opened the door.

"Yes, boss." Hilary told him as she walked out of the briefing room and walked towards to female dressing room where she knew Jules would be.

"Hey, she smiled as she walked into the female dressing room to find Jules sitting on the bench in tears.

Hearing Hilary's voice Jules lifted her head up, her eyes were swollen and her make-up was smeared over her face, she didn't look very good. "Hey, she tried to smile back, but her smile didn't look much like a smile.

Hilary sat down on the bench beside her and said "I've been through I lot of break up's but I've never been this upset, you must really like him, and I don't think you want to break up." Hilary told her. She hadn't met Sam yet but she'd seen pictures and heard stories, he seemed like a really nice person.

Jules was smiling a bit more now, "I do really like him, but you should have seen the look on Sam's face when I told him to leave." Jules said as she cried even more. "It was a stupid fight I don't even know why we were fighting it's all a blur. I just know that he's never going to forgive me." Jules whipped some tears off her face.

"He will don't worry." Hilary told her as she pulled her into a hug. I know you probably don't need me to tell you this but you should email him, he'd probably really like to hear from you."

"Yea I don't think so," Jules told her as she whipped more tears from her face, "Maybe I will later though." She told her as she stood up.

"You ok, to go back to briefing?" Hilary asked her. Greg told her that he wanted her and Jules back in the briefing room in twenty minutes but Hilary was sure he'd understand if Jules didn't feel like going.

"Yea, I don't really care if I look like a clown." Jules told her as she walked towards to door, she knew that her make-up was smeared all over her face but she didn't feel like fixing it when she knew that it was just going to get smeared again the next time she cried.

"Braddock, my office now!" Lieutenant Bradley Hill told Sam after they came back from a training mission. Sam hadn't been acting the same ever since he got back from Alberta.

"Sorry sir I-" Sam began explaining to his boss, as he closed the door to his office.

"Do you realize that if that hadn't been a practice you could have killed a team mate?" Liutenant Hill asked him seriously.

"Yes sir I do." Sam told him. "I know I'm not thinking straight and I know that's an excuse and I know you don't like them but-" Sam tried to explain, before Lieutenant Hill interrupted him

"Fix you're problems by 0500, dismissed." Lieutenant Hill told Sam as he picked up some papers, that he needed to sign

"Sam your girlfriend sent you another email." Ethan told him as Sam walked angrily back into their courters and sat down on his bed.

"Ex Girlfriend." Sam corrected, "And I thought I told you not to read my emails." He wasn't in a very good mood and Ethan had knew it had something to do with Jules.

"You did, but that's the tenth email she's sent to today." Ethan told him. "What happened? He asked.

"She broke up with me." Sam told him as he took off his shirt put on another on that was on the ground beside his bed.

"I don't believe that because if she broke up with you, she wouldn't be emailing you. Ethan told him. "Tell me what really happened." He told him.

Sam was getting very mad at him That is what really happened, Look, I know you're trying to help but I need sometime by myself," Sam told him. "Go to lunch with everybody else

Ok, if you're sure you don't want to come, I hear they might actually be serving eatable food." Ethan told him, trying to cheer him up.

Sam smiled at Ethan's attempts to make him eat something, "I'll eat dinner I promise." Sam told him as he closed his eyes trying to get to sleep.

"Ok, Sammy I'm going to hold you up on that, so you better not back down." Ethan smiled as he walked out of their courters and towards the mess tent.

"Spike! Has Sam returned any of your emails?" Jules ran up to Spike and asked him as she walked into work the following morning, she had sent him around twenty emails and he hadn't replied to any of them.

"No, not since yesterday, why, did something happen?" Spike asked her quickly getting worried about his friend.

"I don't know.I don't have a TV in my car." Jules told him as she ran up the stairs to the gym stole the remote from Danny and switched it from whatever he was watching to the CTV news

"Hey, Jules-" Danny began protesting but he saw the look on her face and he knew something was wrong, and he closed his month and watched the CTV news that was just starting.

"In Breaking news there's been another explosion at one of the Canadian camps this time instead of just one bomb it was five that went off at the same time. Sandra Canning has more." A news reporter from the news room in Toronto said.

"Yesterday afternoon around 12:00 actually five bombs went off at what used to be a Special opps camp behind me. At least ten Canadian soldiers have been killed and dozens more wounded. Sandra Canning a reporter reporting from Kandahar.

TBC

A\N Ok, I give you all permison to throw food at me puts up random umbrella as shield


	13. Or Worse Part Two

A\N Ok, I promise no clifhanger ending this chapter :D, I don't know how the Canadian Army works, so if there isn't an Director and Deputy Director, I'm really sorry, I try, I got the Deputy Director idea from Without a Trace :D Hope everybody likes this chapter.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, as much as I wish I did.

…**.Or Worse Part Two**

"Why won't they say what camp?" Jules asked as she started crying, she wanted to look away the TV that was now showing pictures of the blown up camp.

"I don't know." Spike said he was just as worried about Sam as Jules was. "They should." he said as he walked up to the TV and turned up the TV.

"Excuse me." An old man with grey hair and bright blue eyes said as he walked up to team one. "Can you direct me too Sergeant Parker's office?" He asked them.

Spinning quickly around to face the man Jules said "It's down the hall." She told him, "You'll be able to find it quickly if you look." She knew her voice was rude but she was too worried about Sam.

Walking past Jules and towards the old man Danny said "Sorry about her she doesn't get in trouble much, so she doesn't know actually where his office is." Danny smiled. "I can show you where it is, if you want." He offered.

"Thank you." The old man said as he followed Danny. "I'm guessing you do get into a lot of trouble.." He said smiling a little.

"Almost everyday Danny smiled as they approached Parkers office, "Boss, there's someone here to see you." Danny said after he knocked on hid door and walked in.

"Thanks Danny." Parker smiled as the man walked in and Danny walked out of the office closing the door on his way.

"How can I help you?" Parker asked the man, who he was sure he'd never seen before.

"My name is Jacob Braddock, Deputy Director of the Canadian Army." The man told Greg as he sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk. "I'm here about my son Sam Braddock.

"Did something happen?" Greg asked seriously as he put his arms on his desk.

"I can't say much." Jacob told him, "There was an explosion in his camp."

"Is he hurt, is he dead?" Greg asked hoping to find out something.

"He's in Ottawa at a hospital; I'm actually here to talk to his girlfriend Juliana Callaghan." Jacob told him

"Oh," Greg said standing up. "She should be in the gym." Greg said as he walked towards the door. "I'll take you to her." Greg told him as they walked through the hallway.

"Jules," Greg said as they walked up to the gym again where all eyes were still glued to the TV waiting for names of injured and dead.

Jules didn't hear Greg's voice at first and when she did it took her a couple of seconds to turn around. "Yea," She said as she walked slowly towards them.

"Jules this is, Deputy Director of the Canadian Army Jacob Braddock." Greg introduced to two as they started walking back to his office.

Jules looked at him expect for the eyes and maybe the smile Jules would have never in a million years guessed that the man shaking her hand was Sam's father. "You're here about Sam?" Jules asked as she whipped some tears from her face.

Jacob nodded his head. "He's in Ottawa at the military hospital on base. You need to come with me now, if you want to see him." Jacob told her.

"Jules go, you can go." Greg told her as she looked at him quickly as if she was silently asking permission to go.

"I'll be back here in thirty seconds; I just need to get my bag." Jules told Deputy Director Braddock as she started walking towards to female dressing room.

Six hours later Jules and Sam's father were walked into the military hospital on base there were doctors and nurses running everywhere but the first thing that Jules noticed was that there was a solider standing in two hospital room doors. "I think you'll find that this hospital is more secure then civilian hospitals." Jacob told her as he led her into the ISU unit.

Walking up to the front desk Jacob said "I'm here to see Samuel Braddock solider with JTTF2 stationed in Kandahar Afghanistan."

The nurse didn't even look up at him as she said "Sir I need to see some ID, before I let you go anywhere."

"Deputy Director Jacob Braddock." Jacob told her showing the nurse his badge and she quickly stopped talking and looked up at him, she started typing something on her computer then looking at Jules who was standing behind him she said "Only immediate family members." She said, even though she knew he would already know that.

Clearing his throat Jacob said "This is Juliana Callaghan, Sam's fiancée."

The nurse looked at him, he of all people would surly know that immediate family was parents, siblings, spouses and kids. "Room 118." She finally sighed as she typed something into something into her computer she didn't want to argue with the Deputy Director of the Canadian Army.

"Thank you." Jacob told her as he and Jules walked through the now open doors of the ISU.

"ID please" The soldier standing outside of Sam's door said to both Jules and Jacob.

"Jules Callaghan," Jules sighed, as she showed him her Police Badge that was still in her pocket.

"What's your relation?" The solider asked her, as she put her badge back into her pocket.

"I'm his fiancé." Jules told him, a little frustrated all she wanted to do was make sure Sam was ok.

After staring at her for awhile the solider said "You can go in." He said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Jules said to the solider as she walked into the tiny room, she was about to say hi to Sam but he beat he to it as he stopped talking to the woman who Jules guessed was his mother and looked at her.

"Jules, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." Sam told her, his shoulder was banged and he had a cast over his right arm, and a few cuts on his face and a few over is eyes.

Smiling a little "Jules said "I'm glad you're not dead."

Sam, smiled, then turning back to his mom he said "You were just about to leave right?" He asked hinting that he wanted to be alone with Jules.

"Yes, Ill be back in a few minutes." His mother said catching on that he wanted to be alone with Jules.

"Thank you." Sam smiled.

"Jules you know you can come closer." Sam smiled as much as he could to Jules, after his mother had left the room.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Jules said running over to him and hugging him as she cried.

"Ow, Jules." Sam said in pain his shoulders had been cut open in the attack and they were still sore after operation.

"Sorry." Jules said quickly as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. "I'm so glad you're not dead, I thought you were and, your father came and he wouldn't tell me anything and I wasn't going to even be allowed in here but the nurse at the front desk was really nice." Jules told him talking really fast.

"Jules, calm down why did my father come and get you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought you told him about me and he wanted to take me here in person Jules told him.

Sam shook his head. "I haven't talked to my father since I was eighteen." He told her, "We don't get along."

"Oh." Jules said as she changed the subject to one she whished she didn't have to bring up "Did anybody in your unit die?" She asked.

Sam nodded his head. "My-my friend-Ethan he saved- saved me-said I had a family- he didn't- I should be dead, not him." Sam told Jules as he broke down in tears, it was the first time Jules had actually seen Sam cry, "Did he die?" Jules asked carefully, she didn't want to upset Sam more.

"Yea, he was bleeding-from-from his head-and they-they-couldn't save him- he was safe but he went back into are-are courters to find-find me-and help-help everybody else." Sam told her as he cried even more

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Jules told him as she placed her hands in his and squeezed them. "How badly injured are you?" She asked.

"I have second degree burns on my shoulders a broken arm a broken rib, and cuts on my face." Sam told her, "I have to stay here for at least a month, maybe more.

"I was so worried Sam, why didn't you answer my emails?" Jules asked as she suddenly remembered the fight they had had.

"Would you?" Sam asked her. "I didn't know what to say to those emails.

"Look I love you so much and this is why I said what I said, but I was so worried and I don't know why I said those things." Jules smiled tried to smile as she whipped away some of her tears.

"Neither do I." Sam told her ad he tried to sit up, but he was in to much pain so he had to lie back down.

" Changing the subject Jules said. "You look like your mom, expect for your eyes your dad has blue eyes."

"Yea Jules I know." Sam smiled. "My dad used to have blonde hair to, before it went grey."

"It's a good thing you have blonde hair then." Jules smiled a little as Sam laughed.

"Yea it is." He said, "I'm so glad you're here." He said

"So am I." She told him smiling. "I love you so much," She said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you to." Jules he told her smiling as he kissed the back her hand

"Spike a watched pot doesn't ring." Wordy told Spike as he walked into the break room carrying Timmy's coffee, and saw the younger man staring at his cell phone.

"If Sam died Jules would have called, right she would have already called but if he's ok then she'd be talking to him so he has to be ok." Spike said.

"Spike drink your coffee and go do something else." Wordy told him as he handed him his favourite cup of coffee.

"I can't," Spike said, "I don't know where Lou is, he's probably having sex with Hilary." Spike said as he grabbed his cell phone and left the room.

Wordy sighed when Spike was worried or upset he got anxious and talked really fast, he also did really stupid things"

"I don't want that on!" Ed told Spike, Lou, Hilary and Danny as he walked into the gym and turned off CTV news which had been on all day.

"What? Why not?" All four asked at the same time.

"It brainwashers you." Ed told them as Spikes cell phone rang, and he quickly answered it.

"Jules how's Sam?" Spike asked his friend after she said hi. "Why didn't you call earlier if he's fine?" Spike asked her. "Oh, Jules I'd feel bad for you but- no I am not letting you talk to Hilary.' Spike told her, he was mad at her for not calling earlier.

"Hey, Jules." Hilary said grabbing Spike's cell phone out of his hands, "Yea, were ok, how's Sam? Oh, that's gotta be tough on him is there someone he can talk to? That's good you sound cold. Right sorry I forgot no cell phones in hospital's sorry, are they letting you stay with him? Actually sleep with him Jules I think you've done that already." Hilary joked. "Ok, Jules, bye, yea I'll kick Spike's ass for you, your welcome,"

"Can I have my cell phone back now?" Spike asked her, trying very hard not to smile.

"Yep." She answered as she handed it back to him.

"Ok, you guys can go home, it's been a long day." Greg told them as he walked into the gym. It was 6:30 and they still hadn't gotten any calls.

"Hilary do you want to go out for drinks?" Lou asked Hilary as she walked out of the female dressing room.

"Maybe." Hilary smiled purposely touching his hand as she walked by him.

"I don't like maybe." Lou told her as she followed her trying to catch up to her, but she was walking to fast.

"Fine," Hilary sighed. "I think drinks are a great idea just drinks though." She told him as he sighed.

"Yea, Hill just drinks." He told her as they walked towards to main hallway of the police station.

"Don't call me Hill." She smiled; in high school she only let Lou call her Hill, if anybody else call her that she would beat them up.

"Jules you should get to sleep, you need to sleep." Sam told Jules she was sitting by his bed still holding tightly onto his hand.

"So do you." Jules told him, he had been given a lot of pain killers.

"If you don't sleep your body won't have enough energy to-" Sam told her as his eyes began to close, He didn't want to go to sleep because he didn't want to get nightmares.

"Sam, if you don't sleep you won't get better." Jules interrupted him as she tried not to yawn.

"If I sleep I'll have nightmares about my friends dying right beside me." Sam told her as he fought to stay awake, but the painkillers were making it very hard.

"Sam you need to sleep," Jules told him. "The nightmare's stop, I had nightmares for almost five years after my mom died but when I was thirteen and I skipped school a few times and started swearing and dating bad guys my dad took me to see a social worker and I told her everything and I felt better after awhile. Jules told him.

"I don't need to talk to anyone." Sam told her, as his eyes started to slowly close

"Yes you do." Jules told him. "You really do." She knew that he would never admit that he needed help.

"No I don't." Sam told her as he firmly as he opened his eyes again.

"Sam, if you don't talk to somebody you might get PTSD." Jules told him as she held tight onto his hands.

"Jules, I won't get PTSD." Sam reassured her. "You might miscarry if you don't sleep," Sam told her. "The beds more comfy then the chair." He told her, she was sitting on a chair that was probably very uncomfortable. "I might be able to sleep with you sleeping beside me." He told her, he knew that they weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed but right now he couldn't care less about army rules.

"Tell me if I hurt you." She told him as she slowly climbed onto the bed beside him.

"It's worth the pain." Sam said as he finally went to sleep his hand still in hers.

Placing a hand over her stomach which was starting to cramp up, Jules kissed Sam's hair gently and whispered "If I have to I'll make you talk to somebody, that's how much I love you." Before she went to sleep one hand in Sam's good hand and the other one placed over her cramped stomach.

TBC

A\N Was that a clifhanger ending? I didn't mean for it to be a swaer, I just thought about it now, :D


	14. It's nice to meet you Part One

A\N This stoey is turning out to be complety different then what I oringnaly thought it would but I'm hoping it will all turn out,

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint.

**It's nice to meet you…..**

Jules woke up early the next morning hearing voices talking loudly beside her opening her eyes slowly she saw two nurses and Sam's mother talking, she stood up and turned to the nurses and said "Sorry, the chair wasn't very comfortable." She told them, she knew it was against the rules for her and Sam to sleep in the same hospital bed.

The older nurse looked at her and said "We can get you a cot so you can sleep in this room, but I don't want you sleeping with the patient. She said sternly. "Understood?" She asked.

Jules sleepily nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes. "I promise I'll sleep on the cot tonight. Where's the cafeteria?" She asked she was starving.

"It's downstairs, I'll take you." Sam's mother offered as she starting walking towards to door. Jules smiled as she followed her, once they were outside Sam's mother said "We haven't been introduced I'm Maria." She told Jules smiling.

"It's Nice to meet you Mrs. Braddock, I'm Jules Callaghan."

"Oh, no dear you can call me Maria." Maria told her as they walked onto the elevator.

Jules smiled, Sam's mother seemed nice, "What do they have at the cafeteria?" She asked.

"Not much," Maria admitted, "What do you feel like?" She asked.

"Timmy's coffee." Jules said still very tired as she rubbed her eyes. "Even though I know I can't have it, that's all I feel like."

"I have fruit juice at my house, if you feel like that."

"You, live on base?" Jules asked, with a surprised voice "Sam told me he was raised in the desert."

Maria laughed a little "Yea he would tell you that we lived in Manitoba until he was ten then we moved to Ottawa and lived on base, "He never liked it, used to get into fights with the other kids all the time."

"I can see that." Jules smiled a little more. "Do you have eggs and bacon, at your house?" She asked.

"Ye, we have all of that." Maria told her, "It doesn't take long to walk there." She told her, she didn't know if Jules wanted to go outside without make-up on, and her hair brushed. "We have a guest bedroom and I'm sure that a bed would be more comfortable then a cot, if you want you can, use it, but I understand if you want to stay with Sam."

Jules didn't know what to say to that "Wow, that's really nice, thank you." She said smiling.

"Don't mention it deer." Maria told her as they walked out of the hospital.

"Wow, this house is huge." Jules exclaimed as she walked into Sam's parent's house. "Aw Sam's, baby pictures." She said as she looked at some pictures of Sam when he was a baby.

"He hates them." Maria smiled as she walked over to where she was standing and looked over her shoulder. "There's more upstairs if you want to see them." She told her.

"I would love to." Jules told her as she turned on her cell phone and opened it "I'll have to make copies of course." She smiled as she showed Maria the camera on her phone.

"Sammy, you up too talking?" Lilly asked as she walked into Sam's room, her right arm was in a cast and she had cuts on her face, but other then that she seemed physically ok.

Sam looked at her, "Yea, you doing ok?" He asked her, she had been one of the luckier ones; she had been fair away from where the bombs were.

She nodded her head as she walked towards him "I'll be ok, how about you?" She asked.

"I'm doing ok," He told her, h wasn't going to tell her she was in pain.

"I know that's not true but-" Lilly began saying, she stopped because she was going to say I know that's not true but I'll see what Ethan says.

"How did you get past the guards?" Sam asked her.

"I didn't, they let me see you." She told him.

"I thought only family was allowed in?" Sam asked her a little confused.

"I don't know, they let me in when I showed them my ID." Lilly told him, "I can't stay long I have to go back tonight." She told him, since she only had a broken arm the army said she needed to report back to Kandahar.

"You- you're going back?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"Sammy it's not my choice, they're making me go back," Lilly told him, then she asked, it's ok if you don't know but did Ethan say anything about me before he-" She couldn't bring herself to say died.

"No, but he talked about you all the time it kind of got annoying." Sam told her, and he was telling the truth, Ethan talked about her all the time.

"Just like we, found it annoying when you wouldn't shut up about your girlfriend." Lilly told him smiling then she asked. "Is she here?"

Sam smiled a little Lilly didn't know that Jules was standing behind her, "Turn around." He tried not to laugh as she stared at him but did what he said. "Jules this is Lilly my friend from my unit, Lilly this is my fiancée Jules Callaghan."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Lilly told her, "I've heard a lot about you."

Jules smiled as she tried not to feel jealous she trusted Sam, and she knew they were probably just friends but she was very pretty, and Jules was sure Sam knew. "It's nice to meet you to." She smiled as she shock her hand.

"Well I guess I better go, see ya later Sammy." Lilly smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Lil," Sam smiled back at her.

After Lilly had left Jules turned to Sam and said "Why didn't you tell me about her? You told her a lot about me?"

"Ok, Jules you have a right to be mad, but before you say anything we are friends she and my friend Ethan were dating ask anybody in are unit." He told her, then quickly changing the subject he asked "Where have you been all day?"

"At your parent's house, with your mom." She smiled as she walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair placed beside it.

Sam groaned "Please tell me you didn't go into my room?" He asked even though he knew that she probably did.

"Ok I won't." She smiled playfully as she tried to ignore the consent pain in her stomach.

"Just please tell me you don't have copies of my baby pictures?" He asked her and he knew she would but he liked playing with her.

Jules was about to respond when the pain in her stomach got unbearable and she fell off the chair unconscious.

"Come on Jules, this isn't funny." Sam said he though that she was joking. "Jules!" He said louder, but she didn't respond "JULES!" He yelled even louder as he squeezed her hand tightly, "Help! Help! He yelled as loud as he possibly could when he couldn't wake her up.

TBC

A\N Yes I know another clifhanger ending I think I have a bad habbit of putting them in :D


	15. Braddock andor Callaghan Part Two

A\N Sorry this chapter is short, I had a PA day today and this idea came to me when I when was watching MASH and eating Mac and Chesse lol :D, I wanted to write it quick becaue I'm seeing High School Musical three with my friend tonight, hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint but I do own the baby, some day I won't own Jules and Sam's kids some day once TPTB see how good a couple Sam and Jules are :D

**Braddock and\or Callaghan Part Two**

"Sammy, clam down, Jules and the baby are going to be fine." Lilly reassured her friend, she was sitting in the chair beside his bed. Since Jules passes out due to stress she had to have an emergency sea-section.

"You don't know that." He told her, "I hate the army I'm fine I should be in a waiting room not stuck in here." He said angrily.

"Sammy you have a broken rib and second degree burns, I don't think you can walk." She told him as she looked at her watch it was almost 9:30 and she had to be at the helicopter for 10:00.

"I can walk." He told her even though he knew it probably wasn't true.

"Right, Sammy." Lilly smiled a little. "I have to go; Jules and the baby will be fine I know it."

"Try not to die." He smiled at her as she walked towards the door.

"Don't worry I won't." Lilly told him as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later a nurse walked into his room carrying a baby wrapped tightly in a blue blanket, "I'd like you to meet someone." The nurse walked over to Sam and handed him the baby, "This is your son." She told Sam as Sam took the newborn in his arms.

Holding his son tightly Sam asked the nurse "How's Jules doing?"

Ms. Callaghan is doing great she's sleeping right now." The nurse told him, as she started walking towards the door.

"When can I see her?" Sam asked.

"I'll see what I can do but you can't see her until after she wakes up." The nurse told him, "She needs to get a good sleep."

Sam smiled "Yea I know she does." He told her as she walked out of the room, then turning to his new born son he said "You tired Mommy out." He said as the new born slowly opened his blue eyes and put wrapped his fist tightly around Sam's finger and closed his eyes again.

_Dear Spike, _

_Sorry I haven't emailed you in a long time I haven't been allowed to use my phone in my room, but since I was moved to the recovery ward, the doctors have let me come down to the cafeteria where you can use your cell phone, I have to make this quick because my son's crying oh yea I forgot to tell you Jules had to go into emergency sea-section last night. According to my mom and dad the baby looks actually like me when I was born, but I don't think he does. He doesn't have a name yet because Jules just woke up a few hours ago and we're (the baby and me) are going to go see her right after we have lunch. I'll send you a picture of the name card on his crib from the nursery next email it says Baby Boy Braddock and\or Callaghan on it, it's hilarious. You'll love it. You'll also be happy to know that the recovery ward allows friends to visit patients not just immediate family. Maybe you can convince Sarge that coming to Ottawa will be some sort of a team building thing. I'd love to continue forever, but I want to Jules._

_Your best friend whose not dead Sam :D _

"Sleep long enough?" Sam asked Jules as he walked her hospital room carrying their son.

Looking at him and smiling a little she asked "Shouldn't you be walking with a cane?"

Walking towards her bed he said "I can't carry a baby with one hand."

"He's so small." Jules smiled as Sam handed her the baby. "He doesn't have a name yet right?" She asked Sam.

"No he doesn't have a name yet." Sam smiled, "What do you think his name should be?" Sam asked Jules, he didn't know if she had any ideas.

Jules smiled well since he looks so much like you I think it's only fair that we name him Samuel Ethan Braddock."

Sam looked at her, all he could say was "Jules Ethan's not my middle name Martin is."

Jules looked at him, she looked like she was about to laugh "I know that Ethan was your friends name right?" She asked him, she was pretty sure he had said Ethan.

Sam smiled "Yea his name was Ethan. I emailed Spike, figured if I emailed him the whole police department would know in a matter of seconds.

Jules smiled and laughed at that "Yea that's probably right."

TBC'

A\N I'm very proud of myself no clifhanger ending :D I promise next chapter will be longer


	16. Everything is changing for the better?

A\N I wrote this chapter when I found I couln't do any of my homework with out day dreaming about how it's so not fair that David Paetkau is 30 yeras old (according to Wikapedia at least) I was also daydreaming about what Sam and Jules kids would look like and what they would name them, I also have thier entire wedding planned out :D Yes I know I'm very weird, lol :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or the Toronto Maple Leafs although I would like to own both

**Everything is changing for the better?**

"Sammy can you do me a really big favor?" Jules asked Sam as she picked up a crying Ethan from his crib placed beside Sam's bed.

"Yea, what do you need?" He asked as he gently kissed her hair after she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Nathan, Dana and the kids are coming this afternoon to see Ethan but they didn't know what time? Can you go down to the cafeteria and call Nathan and see what time there coming?" She asked as she started breast feeding Ethan.

"Yea, sure." Sam said as he stood up and got his crutches that were placed beside his bed. "It will probably do me some good anyway." He smiled as he started walking towards the door.

"Sam, one more thing-" Jules began saying before he interrupted her.

"I'll get you Iced Tea." He told her as he opened the door, since she couldn't drink coffee; she had started drinking Iced Tea. As he started walking towards the elevator he thought about the thing that he couldn't get off his mind for the past two days. He was a father, which scared him a little because he hadn't had a lot of experience with kids. Jules however did, she had been around kids her whole life and she was very good with them, it just seemed to be in her nature. She always knew what to do when Ethan was upset or crying, she knew how to change him and dress him, he didn't know any of that.

"Uncle Sam!" Six year old Nadia snapped Sam out of his thoughts as she ran up to him stopping right in front of him she wanted to hug him but her parents told him that he had been hurt by bad people and that he was in a lot of pain.

"Hey, sweetie." Sam said at the little girl with medium length red hair and forest green eyes. "Where are your parents?" Sam asked as he looked around for Jules's older brother and sister in-law.

"There coming, Katharine, Christopher and Amanda are very slow walkers." Nadia told him as she sighed. "Is the baby really, really, really cute?" She asked him.

Sam smiled, "Yea he is." He told her, "How far ahead of your parents did you run?" He asked her when he still couldn't find her parents.

Nadia looked at him and quietly said "I took the elevator by myself, so I don't know." She knew she would get in really big trouble for running away from her parents.

"That's not a good idea Nadia." Sam told her, then seeing that she looked really scared he said "You need to run outside not inside."

Nadia smiled as she saw her parents, "Uncle Sam, there over their." Nadia pointed to where her parents were walking out of the elevator with her three younger siblings. "I'm sorry," She quickly said after her parents had walked up to them. "I'm very sorry." She told them again. "I just like to walk fast not slow."

"Nadia we know you're sorry, but you had us worried, we didn't know where you were, you have to stop running off like that." Nathan told her very seriously he was worried that she would run away from them one time and they wouldn't be able to find her.

"I was with Uncle Sam, I was safe." Nadia told her father she didn't understand why he was so worried about her.

Sighing and then looking at his wife Nathan looked back at Nadia and said "We didn't know that, Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Nadia said as she walked over to Nathan and hugged him, "Can we go see Aunt Jules and Uncle Sam's baby know?" She asked.

Dana looked at Sam before answering "Is Jules sleeping?"

"No, not since a few minutes ago, we knew you were coming." Sam told her as they started walking back towards his hospital room.

"Guess whose waiting outside, wanting to see Ethan?" Sam asked Jules as he walked back into the room.

Jules rolled her eyes and sarcastically said "I don't know Santa Claus?"

"No, why would-" Sam began before he sighed and said "Nathan, Dana, Nadia, Amanda and Katharine and Christopher."

Jules smiled brightly "Where are they?" She asked as Sam opened the door and let them in.

"He's so small. Why is he so small?" Four year old Amanda asked as she walked into the hospital room holding onto her mother's hand.

"He's only two days old." Jules told her, "You were this tiny once." She told her.

"I don't remember that." Amanda said. "What's his name?" She asked as she sat on the small couch in the room.

"Well his full name is Samuel Ethan Braddock but, it's to confusing having to Sam's so we're calling him Ethan for now." Sam told her.

"Yea and we can't call him Sammy as much as Sam wants to because that's his name." Jules smiled as Sam sighed he hated it when anybody called him Sammy. "You didn't go to the cafeteria did you?" She asked him, "Can you go really quickly now?" She asked again.

"Yea I'll go, and this time I will go to the cafeteria." Sam told her.

"I'll go with you." Nathan told him as he followed Sam out the door. "How's Jules doing?" He asked after they were out of earshot of the hospital room.

"She's ok, we're both really tired, she's actually doing better then me." Sam told him smiling a little ad they waited for the elevator.

"Don't worry; I still don't know how to change a dipper after four kids." Nathan said. "Woman, are naturally better at that sort of thing, "How long are you in the hospital doing rehab?" He asked, some of his friends on the police force joined the army, one had died and the other's had all got badly injured and he didn't want Sam to die if he went back will injured.

"Two more months I think." Sam said as they walked onto the elevator. "The doctors say I'm healing really fast, so it will probably be less."

"I think this is the first time I've never wanted anybody to not get better." He told Sam, as they walked out of the elevator and headed towards the cafeteria. He really liked Sam, and he knew that Jules really did to. "How's Jules doing without being able to drink coffee?" Nathan smiled, ever since Jules was fourteen she had been addicted to coffee.

Sam smiled back. "She's been doing better when she started drinking Iced Tea, now she's addicted to that."

"Sam, he's only two days old and you're already brain-washing him, you shouldn't be allowed to do that." Jules smiled as Sam dressed Ethan in a blue Toronto Maple Leafs t-shirt and matching pants.

"Jules, we live in Toronto what other team would he like?" Sam asked her as he walked back over to the bed and sat down on it.

"I don't know maybe, he won't like hockey." Jules told him. "All I'm saying is let him pick his own favourite team." Jules knew she was over-reacting a favourite hockey team was nothing what Jules didn't want was if Sam expected Ethan to join the army when he was nineteen just like he did.

"Why do I get I feeling this isn't just about hockey?" Sam asked her as he put his arm around her waist.

Jules turned to look at him, "Just promise, you won't make him join the army."

"Jules I'm not going to make him, but if he wants to he can." Sam told her, then quickly changing the subject he asked "What's wrong with the Leafs?"

"Uh, I'm tired of hockey." Jules told him as she playfully hit him with a pillow.

TBC

A\N I'm so proud of myself I had no clifhanger ending and I'm almost done some of my homework :D


	17. Story of my Life Part One

A\N I posted this chapter late last night and today when I looked at it I foundn that a few tihngs didn't make any sense so I edited a few things, Part Two will still be posted tonight probably around five

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint

**Story of my life Part One**

**One year later**

Sam sat in silence for what seemed like a really long time. His CO had just offered him a huge promotion, but only if he wanted it, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it as much as most people would. The promotion along with a huge pay-raise had some down sizes five years would be added on to his tour after only a month break in Canada and Jules and Ethan would have to live on base in Ottawa, which Sam knew they would both hate. "When do you want the decision, sir?" Sam finally asked

"I need an answer when you get back." Lieutenant Hill told him. "I know this is a really big decision, dismissed."

Sam walked out of Lieutenant Hill's office and back to his courters to think about the promotion offer. He really did like being in the army as much as he hated it, but he knew Jules would kill him as soon as he told her about it. She didn't like the army at all and she had very good reason not to like it, but living on base she would not do, and he couldn't ask her to leave Toronto, but he knew that she might agree to it if she knew he really wanted it, which we wasn't sure if he did yet.

"So Sammy the next time we see you you're going to be a married man, how do you feel about that?" Sam's friend Rickie asked him as he walked back into his courters.

"Don't call me Sam and I feel good." He told him "and Joey if you don't give me back my picture right now I swear I will put sleeping pills in your water." He threatened his friend as he turned to him he was looking at a picture of Ethan that Sam had,

"Nervous and mean." Joey smiled as he put the picture on Sam's bed.

"I'm not nervous." Sam told him, but he was lying, he was very nervous, he hadn't seen Jules in a year, since the army added another year to his tour.

"Whatever, you say Sammy." Joey told him as he sat down on his own bed and started typing on his laptop

"Why do I always attract clowns?" Sam threw his hands up in the air smiling.

"It's because you have no sense of humor." Rickie told him as he put his book down. "You should pick one up when you're in Toronto." He smiled sarcastically.

"Cute," Sam said giving him a sarcastic smile back, then looking at his watch he said "I have to go now, don't touch any of my things, I will know." He warned then as he walked out of his courters.

Walking into the familiar Toronto airport Sam smiling from ear to ear. He was finally home, in a few hours he would be talking in person to his friends and arguing about hockey with Spike, but first he had to find Jules and Ethan who were meeting him at the airport. It didn't take him long before he spotted Jules and practically ran towards her. "Jules you have no idea-" Sam began saying as he walked up to Jules but he stopped talking when he kissed her.

"Now you can talk." Jules told him after their lips broke apart and she put her arm around hid waist.

Smiling Sam happily took now one year old Ethan from Jules arm's "Hey buddy." He said as he placed him on his hip and put his army issue hat on his head. "There now you look like a solider, he smiled; he thought it looked cute but Jules though otherwise.

"Sam," Jules sighed a little "I don't want that on his head." She knew she was being a little bit paranoid but, she really didn't want Ethan to join the army when he was older.

"Its fine Jules, relax." Sam told her as he held onto her hand and squeezed it. "We're going to the police station first right?" He asked her as they started walking towards baggage clam.

"Yep," Jules smiled, she knew how much seeing all of his friends meant to him, that's why that was where they were going first.

"Two years and you're still playing tricks on people, very sad." Sam smiled at Spike as he and Jules walked into the SRU gym.

Immediately recognizing the voice Spike dropped the TV remote on the ground so Lou could have it and walked up to him "Not as sad as your face still being ugly." He smiled as he hugged him, then taking Ethan from Sam and holding him so his face and Sam's face were in lined together he said "I think mini you is cuter."

"So do I." Sam said as he took Ethan from Spike again, then turning to Jules he asked, "What about you?"

"I'm not answering that." Jules told him, "You should already know the answer."

"Oh, no Sam I think she likes mini you better." Spike pretended to be scared as he handed Ethan back to Sam.

"Just as long as she doesn't like you better." Sam smiled sarcastically back.

"Come on Jules, where did you put it?" Sam asked late at night as he looked in everyplace he could think of in their bedroom to find her wedding dress.

"You'll see it tomorrow." Jules told him as she walked out of their bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist and started kissing his neck.

"I can't wait." Sam smiled as he turned around and kissed her passionately on the lips then he sighed remembering the promotion he was offered, the sooner he told her the better because it would be even harder to tell her tomorrow. "Jules I have something I need to tell you." He told her as he took her hand and led her towards their bed where he sat down on the end of it.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Jules asked him sarcastically,

"Jules this is serious." Sam told her "My boss offered me a huge promotion and I'm thinking about taking it." Sam admitted.

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" Jules asked him, a little nervously.

"If I take it I'll have another five year tour in Afghanistan and you and Ethan will you to live on base in Ottawa." Sam told her as he waited for her explosion.

"No, Sam that's not fair, they already added a year, to your tour." Jules told him as she tried to cry then looking at him she asked "You really want it don't you?"

"Yea, Jules I do." Sam told her as he squeezed her hand gently.

Jules shook her head as she began to cry "I'm glad you're telling be this now because I don't think our marriage is going to work."

"Jules I don't have to take, if it makes you this upset I won't." Sam told her as he pulled her into a hug and started running his fingers through her hair.

Pulling quickly out of the hug Jules stared at him and said "You just told me you wanted it,"

"I do, Jules but I love you and Ethan more." Sam told her "My family is the most important thing in my life."

"No, if that was true you wouldn't have even considered the promotion." Jules told him as she walked towards the door trying not to cry more then she already was.

"Jules, please-" Sam began to say before she interrupted him.

"I love you more then you will ever know and I will always love you that's why I'm telling you to take the promotion and stop living the life you think you want." Jules told him as she walked out of their bedroom crying.

TBC

A\N Oh no what will happen to Sam and Jules?


	18. Story of my Life Part Two

A\N I was trying to do my homework but couln't because I kept thinking of differnt ways I could have this chapter be played out, I thought of this idea in Italian class, :D Hope everybody likes it

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, or the NHL

**Story of my life part two**

"Jules, I love you more then I ever thought I could love someone." Sam told her as gently grabbed her arm as she was walking towards Ethan's room. "I know this is hard and I know were in a tough situation but can we please talk about this?" He asked her as she finally turned around to face him.

"Talk about what?" Jules asked him her face red from crying so much. "You obviously want the promotion more then you want me and Ethan." Jules told him as she continued crying, "You say you love us but sometimes I'm not sure."

"Oh, my gosh, Jules no, I love you and Ethan more then anything else in the world, " Sam told her as he pulled her into a tight hug and ran his fingers through her hair. "How could you ever think that?"

Jules shrugged her shoulders as she whipped some tears from her eyes "I don't know why I said that. Then she looked at him he must really want the promotion "What's living on base like?"

"That depends for me when I was younger my friends and I got into a lot of trouble that got our parents in trouble, but you know, the school's are good hospitals right there houses are big you're pretty safe." He smiled, was she actually considering living on base?

Jules smiled a little "Yea all the houses are big, and the kids where uniforms at the school, your mom took me on a little tour." Jules told him as he looked at her. "Does this promotion include more time off?"

"I don't know probably." Sam told her, "You sure you're ok with it?"

Jules shook her head still crying a little "No, but, do I really have a choice, I mean I don't think your CO was asking you if you wanted it just giving you warning."

"Yea he wasn't giving me the choice." Sam told her quietly, "I love you so much I promise you won't hate living on base as much as you think you will."

"I probably will." She told him. "You know you owe me, big time." She smiled as she started kissing him.

"I think I can make it up to you." He told her in between kissed as he started running his fingers through her hair.

Sam woke up early the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock going off and Ethan crying reaching over Sam hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and went quickly back to sleep.

"Time to get solider," Jules said playfully as she pulled the pillow out from underneath him.

Sam groaned "I hate you." He told her as he slowly got up and got dressed.

"I know." Jules told him as she kissed him quickly.

"I'll go get Ethan." Sam told her as he started walking towards there bedroom door, "Yea I never liked cribs either." Sam told Ethan as he walked into his room, and took him out of his crib placing him on his hip he walked over to his closet which was filled with clothes, "Leave it up to Spike to get you a Senator's jersey." Sam said shaking his head and smiling as he took the jersey out of the closet "You don't want to wear that." He told him as he continued to look at all of Ethan's clothes.

"No," Ethan said as he pointed to the jersey indicating that he wanted to wear it.

"What did you just say?" Sam asked Ethan, as fair as he knew; Ethan hadn't learnt how to talk yet.

"No," He said again as he pointed to the jersey and tried to reach for it

"Jules! You have to hear this!"

"What?" Jules asked a little impatiently as she walked into the room.

"No!" Ethan said even louder as he tried as hard as he could to pick up the jersey, but he couldn't.

"Did he just-" Jules began saying as Sam nodded his head still smiling. "Ethan, that's great I'm so proud of you." Jules told him as she kissed his forehead and hugged him then picking up the Senator's jersey Jules said "It's a good thing we're moving to Ottawa."

"Aunt Jules I want that wedding dress." Madison told her as she walked into the room the Jules was getting changed in at the church. Jules wedding dress was very beautiful.

"I want it to." Amanda told her as she followed Madison into the room.

Smiling Jules turned around to look at them and said "You can both have it. You really like it?" She asked them.

"I love it." Amanda told her smiling, "Everybody's going to like it."

"I hope so." Jules smiled nervously. She really wanted Sam to like it, then she turned back to them and said "Go finish getting ready."

"No, Aunt Jules I don't want Madison to do my make-up." Amanda complained a little.

"It's not make-up it's lip gloss." Madison sighed as they walked out of the room.

"Sammy just admit it Ethan likes the Senator's better then the Leafs." Spike told hi, even though Ethan wanted to wear the Senator's jersey Sam still wouldn't admit that Ethan liked the Senator's better.

"Guy's please no more hockey!" Lou told them as he sighed. "You can talk about anything else, but hockey."

"Hockey, Hockey, Hockey!" Spike said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't make me dump water on your head." Lou told him as he picked up a glass of water that was on the table and waved it over his head.

Ethan who was sitting on the ground beside Lou crawled over to him pushed his leg slightly causing him to dump the ice cold water all over Spike's head.

"Oh, my gosh Spike I'm so sorry." Sam quickly apologized as he picked up Ethan still trying not to laugh.

"It's ok, water dries." Spike said smiling "You're defiantly Sam's son." Spike said turning to Ethan who was smiling. "But I'm afraid that this means war." He told him smiling.

Sam was about to tell Spike something when he looked at his watch and sighed; it was almost time for his wedding.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it only a few more chapters left


	19. Questions Answerd

A\N Ok last chapter, thankr you all for all of your reviews, it really manes a lot to me. I'm thinking about writting a second part. about Jules and Ethan's life on base.

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint as much as I would very much like to

**Questions answered **

"Sammy, you have to dance with me, come on." Jules whined as she tried to pull Sam out of his seat but he wouldn't move. "Come on Sam this is are wedding reception we have to dance." She told him getting a little impatient.

"Sorry Jules I told you I don't dace." Sam told her still not getting up "I can't dance."

Jules sighed "I don't care if you're the worst dancer in the world, you're dancing with me." She told him as she finally pulled him up.

"I'm telling you right now I am the worst dancer in the world." He warned her as she led him onto the dance floor.

"That's fine; I'm not a good dancer either." She told him as they danced to a slow song together.

Sam smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder "If I haven't already told you, you look absolutely amazing tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"You've told me five times, she said back, but that's ok I like hearing it." She smiled.

"Hey, guys sorry to interrupt, but I think we're going to go home." Hilary said as she and Lou walked up to Sam and Jules.

"No problem." Jules smiled as she hugged her friend "Thanks again for taking care of Ethan for the night."

"No, problem." Lou smiled. "You guys deserve a break."

"Waaa!" Ethan woke up rubbing his eyes crying as loud as he could.

"Yea, he's had a long day will see him tomorrow." Sam told his friends as he gently kissed Ethan's hair.

**Four months later**

"Jules, you ok, Jules." Sam gently shook Jules to try and wake her up, it was 12:00 noon and she had gone to bed at 8:00 the previous night.

"What?" Jules tiredly woke up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm taking Ethan to the park, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Sam asked her. They had moved to a house on base yesterday.

"You woke me up, just to ask me that?" Jules asked a little annoyed as she got out of bed.

"No, I wanted to make sure you weren't sick." Sam told her as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I'm fine." Jules told him, even though that wasn't true.

"Ok, so if I look in the garbage I won't find a positive pregnancy test?" Sam asked her as he walked closer to her. "Tell me the truth because I really don't want to go into the garbage."

Turning to face him Jules said "Yea you would find two positive pregnancy tests. I was going to tell you before you left again." She told him as he hugged her.

"I know, I just found out first." He kissed her, "So, you coming to the park?" He asked

"Yea I'll come." Jules smiled as she walked back into their bedroom to get dressed.

"I swear I'm going to get lost in this place five times everyday." Jules told Sam as they walked on the sidewalk .towards the nearest park.

Sam smiled "You'll get used to it after awhile."

"I hope." Jules smiled as they walked into the park. "This is a pretty big park."

"Not the biggest." Sam told her, as he took Ethan out of his stroller.

"Brad! A familiar voice called Sam a name he hadn't been called in years and Sam quickly spun around, "Sam Braddock" the voice said again and Sam smiled as he faced…..

The End

A\N So what do you guys think should I write a second part? :D


End file.
